Memory
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Post TESB AU. Suffering from partial amnesia after crash-landing on a desolate and barren world, Luke Skywalker finds himself struggling to regain his lost memories and survive. All the while, Darth Vader is more than determined to find his son...R&R DISCONTINUED If anyone wishes to continue this story, please PM me.
1. One

**Memory**

**Full Summary: **Suffering from temporary and partial amnesia after crash-landing on a desolate and barren world, Luke Skywalker finds himself struggling to regain his lost memories and survive. All the while, Darth Vader is more than determined to find his son. With betrayal and deception lying in the shadows, an old ally comes into play in the war against the darkness...

**Author's Note:** I decided to start a brand-new Luke/Vader story. This idea came to me while I was watching TV and I decided to type it up. I am planning on making it into a trilogy or maybe a duology but it might stay a stand-alone fic, I'm not sure yet. As always with all of my Luke/Vader stories, Vader was never burned and Han was never incased in carbonite. Another thing is the amnesia in this story is partial because of the fact that Luke does remember some stuff from his past. Also, '_one quotation and italics_' means Artoo speaking. So I hope that you like it and reviews are much appreciated.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Star Wars, I never have, I never will and I will only say this once so don't bother on bugging me about it in later chapters._

**One**

He remembered darkness; a vast expanse of black nothingness that extended as far as the eye could see. A peaceful silence like the star filled space that occupied most of the galaxy above the skies of the planet. A soft breeze broke through the night and shattered the silence, surging gently through Luke Skywalker's hair, awakening the young Jedi in training.

Confused, Luke blinked his eyes before gazing around at the rolling hills that surrounded him on all sides. Sand stretched as far as Luke could see and a breeze caused the sand to swirl around him. Luke pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing as he put pressure on his leg and he found he didn't remember how he hurt it.

A series of beeps and whistles sounded, a concern tone behind the noises and Luke turned to find a little blue astromech droid at his side. The droid beeped and Luke rubbed his head before narrowing his eyes, unable to recognize the droid in front of him. The droid beeped again before its' retractable claw stretched out and handed Luke a datapad.

Luke took the pad before glancing at it, immediately seeing words scrawl across it as the droid beeped and whistled again. '_Are you all right, Luke?_' the droid asked curiously.

Luke blinked. "I…I think so, my head hurts though," he murmured feeling his head began to throb as he rested his back and head on the hill he was lying beside. "W…Where are we?" he asked.

The droid beeped in surprise and Luke glanced at the datapad. '_You don't remember?_' The beeps translated to on the datapad.

"Remember what?"

The droid beeped and whistled. '_We were sent on a mission for the rebellion but we got attacked by pirates and lost control before crash landing on this planet. You must have lost some of your memory,'_ the translation said.

Luke shook his head slowly, which proved to be a mistake and he groaned before resting his head on his hands. "That would certainly explain why I hardly remember what happened," he murmured. He glanced at the droid before narrowing his eyes. "Who are you?"

The droid twittered in shock. '_I am Artoo Deetoo, don't you remember me?_' the droid's translation asked.

"No," Luke replied racking his brain but he couldn't seem to recall the astromech droid. "I feel as though I should but I don't. I'm sorry."

Artoo beeped. '_It's okay, Luke,_' the droid's translation on the datapad said. The droid rolled forward before beeping. '_Luke, I'm going to try to contact the _Falcon_ and ask for Lando to come get us._'

"Who?"

'_Lando, Han's friend. He's most likely working on the _Falcon_ since Han is still on another mission,_' Artoo's beeps and whistles translated to.

Luke frowned. "I remember Han," he said finally. "I remember that he saved me many times but that's all."

'_Do you remember Leia?_' The droid asked.

Luke narrowed his eyes in thought but the name didn't sound familiar. The vague image of a young woman with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair in buns came to him. "I…I think I do," Luke said after a moment's thought.

'_What about Wedge Antilles?_'

"The name certainly doesn't sound familiar," said Luke.

'_You don't remember much, do you?_'

Luke resisted the urge to shake his head and instead glanced at Artoo. "Yes, I really don't remember much," he admitted. "I might have hit my head when something…when something happened. The only thing that I that I remember is a bright flash of light and then nothing."

Artoo beeped. '_I'm sorry, Luke,_' his translation said.

"What planet are we on?"

'_Tynna,_' Artoo replied. '_It's a barren planet that lies near the Outer Rim. We are way off course of where we were supposed to go, however, but your X wing was destroyed beyond repair._'

In spite of the fact that he didn't remember having an X wing, Luke felt a pang of sadness at that. Artoo beeped at him and Luke glanced at the datapad that read, '_I also found the lightsaber you finished while on Tatooine. Do you remember Tatooine?_'

Luke frowned, the name Tatooine sounded familiar but he couldn't place where he has heard that name before. "No, I don't," he admitted.

Artoo whistled sadly. '_You lost more memory than I thought. It seems part of your memory was erased when we crash landed,_' his words scrawled across Luke's datapad.

Luke sighed before rubbing his head. "My head hurts," he murmured. "Do you think you can contact this Lando person?"

'_I'll try,_' Artoo beeped in reply. '_There are some settlements nearby that we can try and reach. There's bound to be someplace I can use to contact Lando._'

"I don't think I can walk, Artoo," Luke said softly. "I think I broke my ankle when, I guess, we crash landed."

'_All right. Why don't you stay here and I'll try to contact Lando? Will you be all right by yourself?_' Artoo beeped softly.

"Yes, I will be fine," Luke said softly and he gestured toward the lightsaber that lay beside his hand. He didn't remember when he had constructed but he did remember how to use it and he felt better with the knowledge secured in his mind.

Artoo beeped in reply before he rolled away and Luke sighed before resting his head against the hill as he gazed after Artoo as the droid rolled away.

* * *

Darth Vader's cool blue eyes scanned the expanse of stars in front of him silently. His hands were clasped behind his back and the bridge of the _Executor_ was full of quiet commotion as it traveled steadily through the silence of space. Techs and sergeants moved back and forth across the bridge, murmuring orders that Vader paid no attention to. Admiral Piett was standing off to the side and watching Vader apprehensively while speaking quietly with a tech.

Everyone onboard the _Executor_ knew better than to try and speak to Vader when he was deep in thought. Most of the time, whenever he was interrupted, he lashed out in anger and that usually resulted in the death of a tech or sergeant. Vader did his best to keep his killings to a minimal merely based on the fact that if he killed too many people then it would take forever for replacements to be trained.

Vader, however, was deep in thought not about the future of the galaxy, as many of the techs assumed, he was thinking about his son. The young boy that had defied him and faced death on Bespin and then managed to escape with Han Solo and Princess Leia onboard the _Millennium Falcon_. Vader found himself wondering as to why he didn't act out on his anger after the _Falcon_ had escaped, he was sure Admiral Piett was just as shocked to survive when he was expecting death.

Vader didn't pay attention to the conversations going on around him and he closed his eyes before stretching out with the Force. As always, he didn't sense his son's Force presence and he figured it was only because his son was much too far away from him for him to be able to sense it. In spite of his powerful Force sensitivity, Vader still found it extremely difficult to locate his son amidst the light-years that usually separated them.

_Where are you, my son?_ Vader wondered silently fixing his blue gaze on a single star that glittered brighter than the others in the black surface that surrounded the Super Star Destroyer.

Shaking his head to clear it and hoping beyond a doubt that his son was all right, that part Vader was sure was the thought of the small part of him that was still Anakin Skywalker, Vader continued to watch the stars as they moved slowly past.

"My Lord?" Admiral Piett's quiet voice broke through Vader's private musings and he had to bite his lip to keep from scowling in anger. Piett had proved to be very useful and very dependable, unlike his predecessor Admiral Ozzel and Vader knew it wouldn't be a good idea to kill off one of the few Imperials that he actually trusted.

"Yes Admiral?" Vader asked turning his cool gaze to the Admiral that was standing behind him and a little way a ways from where he stood.

"The Emperor commands you to contact him," Piett replied saluting.

Vader nodded curtly, grimacing inwardly with anger at the thought of speaking to the master that lied to him about the death of his wife and child. He didn't say that thought out loud but instead turned around and moved off of the bridge with the barked order of, "retransmit it to my communication chambers" trailing after him.

Entering the communication chambers, Vader walked over to the console before kneeling down as the holographic image of Emperor Palpatine appeared before him. The hologram flickered but Vader could clearly make out the pasty white skin and evil yellow eyes of his lying master.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" asked Vader lowering his head and not lifting his cool gaze to avoid meeting the evil eyes.

"Have you discovered the location of the boy Skywalker?" Palpatine asked in a slow, dry and cold voice.

"Not yet, Master. He evaded me after Bespin and we have been unable to find him yet. I am still looking however," Vader replied.

Palpatine narrowed his eyes slightly. "Can you sense him in the Force? His Force sensitivity must be powerful enough for you to sense it, he is the son of Skywalker after all."

"Yes, I know, Master, but he may be too far away for me to sense his Force signature," said Vader. "I will find him, Master. I know that I will."

"Of course," Palpatine said smoothly. "A son desperate for answers to his questions will naturally seek out his father so do not be surprised if he comes to you."

_Odd, that is the first time in the last twenty-one years that Palpatine has referred to my past life as Anakin,_ Vader mused silently. "Very well, Master," he said. "But I will still find him, Master."

"I know you will and he may very well find you first," Palpatine said. "When you find him or when he finds you, bring him to me. Do you understand, Lord Vader?"

"Yes, my Master."

"Then do so." With that, Emperor Palpatine's holographic image disappeared leaving Vader alone with his thoughts. As he got to his feet and made his way out of the communication chambers, he found himself wondering if Palpatine was correct. _Would Luke be so desperate for answers that he'll seek me out?_ Vader wondered silently as he made his way back toward the bridge of his Super Star Destroyer.

* * *

Han Solo guided the starship to a landing in the Mon Calamari ship, _Home One,_ before sighing. He felt better that he was back among people he knew after spending so much time trying to talk some sense into Bothans. He never understood as to why Leia had insisted that he be the one to go speak with the Bothans who wished to join the Rebel Alliance.

_Leia would have been much better__ at this sort of thing, she was a Senator after all, _Han mused silently as he shut the main engine of the starship off and walked out of the ship. As he walked toward the corridor that would lead to the conference room, he noticed something was odd. The hangar bay was unusually silent while techs prowled the edges of the bay, organizing equipment that Admiral Ackbar couldn't find room for in order places onboard the Mon Calamari ship.

Spotting Lando walking down from the boarding ramp of the _Millennium Falcon_ with Chewbacca behind him, Han immediately veered off course before jogging over to join his old friend. "Hey Lando," he greeted him. "How's the _Falcon_?"

"As good as ever, Han ol' buddy," Lando replied. "Some of the power couplings powers are depleted but that is to be expected. Chewbacca and I are working on that now. How did the mission to speak with the Bothans go?"

Han grimaced. "Terrible. Those Bothans are really stubborn, especially the Representative that I spoke to, Borsk Fey'lya. He seemed intent on helping the Alliance and yet he wouldn't acknowledge any suggestion that Leia told me to tell him."

"That's Bothans for you." Lando shrugged. "They are as stubborn as they are furry."

Han chuckled at that before he narrowed his eyes and examined the area. He noticed that a certain starfighter was still missing and he found himself thinking about Luke. The boy had barely survived an encounter with Vader less than half a year ago and the Rebel Alliance was already sending him on missions. Han had been sent on his mission after Luke, which was why it surprised him that he managed to return before the young man.

"Has Luke returned yet?" Han asked thinking maybe Luke had landed on another one of the Rebel Alliance's ships.

Lando shook his head. "I wasn't notified if he did or not," he admitted. The former Administrator of Cloud City above Bespin narrowed his dark eyes and looked confused. "He should have returned before you did."

Han nodded. "That is what has me confused," he admitted. "The kid should be back by now. I suppose I'll ask Leia about him when I go report to the rest of the Rebel leaders."

"You'd better do that before you forget as I know you will." Lando's eyes glittered with amusement and Han scowled at him.

"Oh shut up," he muttered in reply though he knew Lando was right. He sighed before walking away from the dark skinned man and made his way toward the conference room where he was sure the rebel leaders were located.

When he reached the conference room, he entered it quietly and walked over to his seat. Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar glanced up at him before nodding in greeting to the former smuggler. "Welcome back, Captain Solo," Ackbar greeted him, his bulbous eyes examining him curiously. "How did the negotiations with the Bothans go?"

Han grimaced. "Terrible. Fey'lya is stubborn, much too stubborn to accept the proposals the Princess sent me with right away," he said.

Leia narrowed her chocolate brown eyes. She was sitting beside Mon Mothma with her hair in braids at her side and dressed in a flowing white gown similar to the one that the Supreme Commander of the Rebel Alliance was wearing. "He didn't accept them?" she asked.

"Eventually but I had to talk really fast to get him to agree," Han admitted. He turned his light brown gaze to Leia. "By the way, Leia, have you seen Luke at all?"

Leia frowned. "No, why?" she asked.

"Well, I left after him and I returned before he did and I thought he'd return before I would."

"His mission was further away than yours, Captain Solo," Mon Mothma reminded him. "It will take him time to return so it makes sense that you returned before he did."

Han nodded slowly in reply before he looked at Ackbar. "What now?" he asked.

"I suppose we will have to wait for the Bothans to join us and see what we can do to attempt to turn this war in our favor," Ackbar admitted. "For now, the only thing that we can do is find a good planet to set our base of operations on for now."

Han narrowed his eyes. "Where are we?" he asked.

"The Terr'skiar Sector," Mon Mothma replied. She narrowed her eyes. "New Apsolon seems like the perfect place but I don't know for sure if it would be a good idea. It is filled with forests that would hide us but it also has many animals that we don't know much about. We need someplace that will have better cover and we will need more information on such a place."

"What about Adari? The Adarians have been hinting at wanting to join the Rebel Alliance and this could be a good time to open negotiations with them," said Leia.

"That is true," said Ackbar. "Princess Leia, why don't you see if you can contact Lial, the Adarian who first approached you with the proposal?"

Leia nodded. "I will speak to him right away," she replied before she got to her feet and slowly made her way out of the room, brushing past Han as she went. Han snorted but didn't say anything to him as she left.

"I think I'll head back to the _Millennium Falcon_ now before Lando messes it up more than it already is," Han mused. He glanced at Mon Mothma and Acbar who nodded in agreement and he turned around before walking out of the conference room. As he walked, he found himself hoping that Luke was all right even though he was sure that the young Jedi could take are of himself.

_Perhaps he hasn't completed his mission yet,_ Han thought as he entered the hangar bay. He really liked the kid and thought of him as a little brother and that was why Han seemed to be very protective of Luke.

Trying to push aside the bad feeling that was starting to rise inside of him, Han walked over to join Lando and Chewbacca as they worked on the _Millennium Falcon_.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 1**

**Darth: that's cool and it was six pages long, nice**

**Blaze: yup it is. The next chapter is likely to be more than six pages long**

**Darth: really?**

**Blaze: I suppose it depends**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: The next chapter is going to be from Leia's, Lando's and Admiral Piett's point of view**

**Darth: Admiral Piett? Really?**

**Blaze: yup, I like him**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: besides, I wanted next chapter to have 3 different POVs like this chapter did**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: so please review, I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my brand new Luke/Vader story and I will update as soon as I possibly can though I doubt it will be anytime soon, maybe Friday if enough people like the start.**


	2. Two

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: no duh**

**Blaze: thank you to , , , for reviewing the first chapter and I'm glad you liked it**

**Darth: bleh**

**Blaze: what's the matter with you?**

**Darth: (holds up empty cappuccino cup) no cappuccino**

**Blaze: (rolls eyes) you and cappuccinos**

**Darth: (laughs)**

**Blaze: here is chapter 2 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated.**

**Two**

Princess Leia Organa examined the Adarian's holographic image that lay in front of her. Lial Melru was a male humanoid with an elongated skull covered with fine hairs that Leia knew to be sensitive to sound waves. Lial was silent for a long moment after Leia presented the Rebel Alliance's offer and he seemed to be thinking about the proposal.

"In all honesty, I do not trust anyone," Melru said finally, "but I find that the proposal you have given me may help my people and we have been trying to join the Alliance for a while. Will you honor your word and help us to defeat the Empire if we give you shelter on Adari?"

"We always honor our words, Lial," Leia assured her. "And the Rebel Alliance's focus is solely on defeating the Empire so we will need as much help as we possibly can. We are already getting the Bothans to help us after all."

Melru nodded slowly. "We can get along with the Bothans, Princess, but who else is apart of the Alliance?"

"The Mon Calamaris, those who survived Alderaan's destruction and many others," Leia replied.

"I see. Very well, I will speak to those in charge and request that we agree to allow the Rebel Alliance to set up their base on Adari so that we may join the Alliance," Melru said.

"Thank you, Melru," Leia said before she disconnected the transmission and walked out of the communication chamber onboard _Home One._ As she walked past the hangar bay on her way back to the conference room, as the communication chamber lay close to the hangar bay, she spotted Han speaking with Lando nearby. It looked as though they were arguing about something or another and Leia wondered why they were arguing.

Deciding to find out, Leia walked across the hangar bay before joining Han and Lando beside the boarding ramp of the _Millennium Falcon_. "What's going on?" she asked curiously breaking into the conversation.

"Lando reconnected the power coupling wrong and won't admit that he did it wrong," Han growled glaring at Lando.

"I've been fixing ships for as long as you have, Han, I know what I'm doing," Lando retorted.

"Then why is it that you are connecting it wrong?"

"I am not connecting it wrong."

Han growled before muttering something that sounded like "if Luke were here then he could probably solve this problem," under his breath.

"Well Luke isn't here," Lando retorted clearly hearing what Han had tried to keep as quiet as possible.

"Yeah, where is the kid? I really think he should have been back before I got back," Han said.

Leia narrowed her eyes, hearing the concern in Han's voice. She knew that Han was very protective of Luke for some reason though she didn't understand the true extent of the compassion that Han felt for the young Jedi in training. She had a feeling that Luke was like a little brother to Han just as he, for some odd reason, always felt like an older brother to Leia, in spite of the fact that she had kissed him.

Leia shuddered inwardly at the memory. She hadn't gotten the feeling that Luke was like an older brother until three months following their departure from Hoth when she had kissed the young Jedi. She had done it to make Han jealous but afterwards she felt as though she had done something wrong.

_Besides, Luke is a friend,_ Leia thought as she examined two of her friends.

"I'm sure Luke's fine," she said out.

As if on cue, Chewbacca hurried down from the boarding ramp and started growling. Han glanced up sharply. "What was that, Chewie?" he asked.

Chewbacca barked and waved a furry paw to emphasis what he was trying to say.

"Lando, go find Threepio, will you? And tell him to get over here quick. Chewbacca told me he received a message from someone that only Threepio can translate," Han said.

Lando narrowed his eyes before he glanced at Chewbacca and, seeing the concern in the Wookiee's eyes, nodded before jogging away.

"He's in my quarters," Leia called as the dark skinned former Administrator ran away. "Just call to him through the door and he'll come out."

Lando nodded before disappearing down a hallway and Leia followed Han into the _Falcon_, wanting to hear this message for himself.

* * *

"My goodness, sir, you look flushed," Threepio exclaimed when he opened the door after Lando rang the bell several times before knocking on it a few more.

"I ran all the way over here. Han wants you to come to the _Falcon_ immediately. Chewie received a message that he can't decode," Lando replied.

"Oh certainly, sir," Threepio said before he followed Lando quickly as the former Cloud City administrator ran toward the hangar bay. He entered the bay before walking over to the _Falcon_ with Threepio calling to him to slow down.

Entering the _Falcon_ a few paces ahead of Threepio, Lando stepped aside to allow the golden protocol droid past him and into the cockpit before he followed them. The cockpit was a bit crowded because Leia and Chewbacca were there as well and Threepio had a hard time trying to get to the console.

A series of beeps and whistles sounded over the console and Threepio moved forward. "That's Artoo," he exclaimed. "He is saying that he and Master Luke are trapped on a planet Tynna and Master Luke has been injured when his X wing was shot down by pirates and crash landed on the planet."

"How injured is he?" Han asked.

"I don't know, sir."

"Well ask Artoo," Han said exasperatedly.

"Oh of course, sir," Threepio said before he glanced at the console and repeated the question in a series of beeps and whistles. He waited until a couple of beeps came back to him before he replied, "Artoo says that Master Luke broke his ankle when they crashed, he also says something is wrong with Master Luke's mind. That doesn't make any sense, if you ask me."

"Well, why don't you ask Artoo if he knows what that means?" Lando asked.

Artoo let out a series of beeps and whistles and Threepio looked at the console again." Artoo says that he needs to get back to Luke," he said. "He also says that Luke has no way to get off of the planet."

"Tell Artoo that we're on our way," Han ordered.

"Yes Captain Solo," Threepio replied before he relied the message to Artoo who beeped in reply before the other disconnected the transmission.

"Are you sure Mon Mothma will let us leave?" Leia asked.

"It's not us, it's just me," Han said. "Mon Mothma would understand if I or Lando left, she won't let you leave however and Luke's my friend."

"He's our friend too," Lando pointed out.

"Yes but…"

"Besides, I owe Luke after what happened at Bespin," Lando added. "It was my fault he was forced to confront Vader and ended up losing his hand in the skirmish, I need to pay him back."

"You? Actually acknowledging your debts? I'm shocked."

"Oh shut up, Han," Lando retorted. "I'll go find Luke and bring him back here. You stay here with Leia and try to cover my absence. And do you mind if I borrow the _Millennium Falcon_?"

Han hesitated for a while. "All right but don't get a single scratch on it," he ordered.

"Yes sir," Lando said sarcastically. "I know what to do. This ship was once my ship before it was yours, remember?"

"True," Han conceded reluctantly. "All right. Remember, not a scratch."

Lando rolled his dark eyes skyward. "I know, Han ol' buddy, I know," he replied. "Just let me know where you are when I contact you okay?"

"Of course, Lando," Han said rolling his eyes. He and Leia slowly made their way out of the _Falcon_ while Chewbacca glanced at Lando before barking out something at Han that Lando couldn't understand.

"I'm surprised that you want to go with that ol' rascal. Well, then again at least you'll be able to make sure Lando doesn't scratch the _Falcon_," Han mused glancing at Lando. "Do you mind if Chewie joins you, Lando?"

"Not at all, I rather like this furball," Lando said with a shrug, ignoring the growl that Chewbacca directed at him. Chewbacca walked into the cockpit while Lando nodded a goodbye to Han and Leia before walking into the cockpit behind the Wookiee.

* * *

Admiral Piett watched as his lord paced on the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer, the _Executor_. Ever since his conversation with the Emperor a few hours earlier, Vader had been unusually silent but Piett knew better than to try and speak with Vader when he was thinking. There was something on Vader's mind but if Vader wanted to talk about it with someone then he would, not before.

Piett respected Vader very much, the dark lord was different from other Imperials that Piett has come into contact with and he was nothing like Emperor Palpatine. Piett had only met Emperor Palpatine once and he didn't like him almost immediately. In his opinion, the Empire would have fared better under Vader's rule rather than Palpatine's. At least Vader took the time to actually go among his soldiers and speak to him and he is always on the frontlines of battle while Palpatine is too busy hiding out on Coruscant.

Shaking his head to clear it, Piett turned his gaze to the tech. "Do you know which system we're in?" he asked quietly.

"We are getting ready to make a jump to hyperspace but we are leaving the Corellian system at the moment," the tech replied.

Piett nodded. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"There has been word of a pirate attack in the Tynna system and Lord Vader seems to want to check it out. He won't tell us why and I know better than to ask him, he is notoriously short-tempered after all," the tech said.

_Wise decision,_ Piett mused silently. He knew all too well of Lord Vader's short-temper, especially when it came to incompetence among his officers. He had watched as his predecessor, Admiral Ozzel, was killed before his eyes after the idiotic Admiral came out of hyperspace too close to the planet Hoth, thus alerting the Rebels to their presence.

Piett also knew that Vader was searching for the boy that blew up the Death Star a little over three years ago; it wasn't really a secret because everyone knew that was Vader's main goal since the Battle of Yavin. What they didn't know, however, was the identity of the boy, Piett knew this only because Vader trusted him enough to tell him.

Piett had been surprised that his superior would actually tell him something that he wouldn't tell anyone else, even Emperor Palpatine. Piett was pretty sure that the Emperor already knew the truth behind the boy who blew up the Death Star. Deciding to not worry about that at the moment, Piett turned his gaze back to Vader as the dark lord continued to pace.

The dark lord glanced at Piett. "Why are we taking so long to make the jump to hyperspace?" he demanded angrily.

"There are some complications with the hyperdrive but we are getting it fixed and will make the jump momentarily, my Lord," Piett replied.

Vader growled angrily. "How did the hyperdrive get damaged?" he demanded.

"We do not know yet, my Lord," Piett said. He glanced up as the tech received a message from the techs working on the hyperdrive before the tech glanced at him and nodded once. "We're making the jump now, my lord," he said quickly as he turned his gaze back to the dark lord.

Vader nodded curtly before he turned his gaze back to the stars just as the stars disappeared into starlines that, in turn, merged into the bluish white flashes of hyperspace. Piett stayed standing as he watched the flashes of hyperspace speed past the _Executor_ while Vader started to pace again, his head lowered, clearly in thought.

_But what is he thinking about? Could he still be thinking about the boy?_ Piett wondered silently. He knew that the boy was Vader's son and that had been a surprise in itself. _Perhaps Vader found the boy,_ Piett thought. He thought it was likely but he didn't know for sure as to what Vader would do once he finally caught up with the boy.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 2 and okay so I lied, this chapter ended up being shorter than I had thought it would be.**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup it is**

**Darth: so…**

**Blaze: gotta get off**

**Darth: okay**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post chapter 3 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	3. Three

**Blaze: hello peoples, here is chapter 3**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: who's POV is this chapter in**

**Blaze: Vader, Luke, and Han though most likely not in that order**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: yeah so here is chapter 3 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and yes there are OC's in this story. Oh and thank you to my fifteen reviewers on this story, I hoe you like this chapter and the ones that are to come.**

**Three**

Luke watched as the sun above the planet Tynna slowly descended beyond the horizon, shedding rays of dying sunlight upon the barren and desolate landscape of the planet. His ankle throbbed and Luke winced as he shifted it to get himself in a more comfortable position. Luke's head hurt and every time he lifted his head slightly, it would start to swim. Black dots occasionally passed in front of Luke's eyes and he had to blink several times in order to get rid of them.

Luke gazed out onto the darkening landscape as he waited for the astromech droid, Artoo Deetoo, to come back. As he waited, he found himself starting to get hungry and he sighed. _I suppose I'll just have to wait for Artoo to come back,_ he mused silently.

His stomach growled in protest but Luke did his best to ignore it as he gazed around the landscape again, moving his head slowly to avoid agitating his headache. Luke watched the shadows as they slowly crawled across the hilly area and he narrowed his eyes slightly, his hand self-consciously inching toward the lightsaber that lay at his side.

A figure appeared in the darkness and Luke immediately recognized it as a human female. The woman walked over to join him before kneeling down beside him, her eyes glittering with concern. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Luke nodded slowly in reply. "Y…Yes, my head hurts though," he murmured. He narrowed his eyes before grabbing his lightsaber but didn't ignite it as he asked, "Who are you?"

"Your astromech droid brought me," the woman said gesturing toward the little blue astromech droid that was whistling and beeping softly behind her. "I didn't understand what the droid was saying but it seemed insistent and led me here. Can you walk?"

Luke shook his head.

The woman reached down before gently helping Luke to his feet, Luke winced almost as soon as he put pressure on his injured ankle and the woman glanced at him. "Judging by your reaction to putting your foot on the ground, you must have broken your ankle," she said. "Come on, my husband is a healer, he can take a look at your ankle."

Luke nodded, wincing when he felt his headache worsen slightly. The woman seemed to have noticed for she put an arm around Luke's shoulders and allowed the young man to lean against her before she guided him toward the settlement Artoo had disappeared into earlier with the little blue astromech droid rolling after them.

It was completely dark outside and the stars glittered brightly against the black surface above his head by the time Luke, the strange woman and Artoo entered the settlement. The moon was slowly rising in the sky, shedding silvery rays of light upon the landscape. A gentle, warm breeze surged through the planet and Luke felt the warm wind gently slap his cheeks as he limped beside the woman deeper into the settlement.

"Don't pay much attention to anything my husband says," the woman said gently. "He can be a bit sarcastic and angry at time and he might not like you because of the weapon that you carry with you."

Luke glanced at the lightsaber that hung at his belt, he still didn't know where he got this new lightsaber. _Wait, didn't Artoo say that I made this one? Well, if I made this one then does this mean that I had one before this one? And if I did then where is it? Also, why will this woman's husband not like me because I'm carrying a lightsaber?_ Luke wondered silently.

The woman led him into a little house made completely from stone with clear windows overlooking the street that Luke, the woman and Artoo had left. Now that he had a chance to see the woman in the light, he noticed that the woman was elder with graying brown hair and pale eyes set in an angular face. The man that she was referring too came out of the kitchen area of the little house when the woman called and he was robust with gray hair and gray eyes.

"Who's this?" the man asked.

"He was injured, dear. I think he crashed landed on the planet," the woman said softly. "But he injured his ankle and can't seem to walk on it."

The man grunted. "Very well, place him on the couch and I'll see what I can do," he said. He eyed Luke for a moment before his gaze traveled to the lightsaber that hung at Luke's side and his eyes hardened. Luke self-consciously shifted his body in a hope to hide the lightsaber from view though he knew it was fruitless because the man had already seen it.

The woman guided Luke to the foam couch before gently setting him down while Artoo rolled to the couch's side, standing almost protectively at the young Jedi's side. Luke was startled by this, wondering why the droid that he didn't know anything about, other than the droid's number, was acting so protective of him.

The man moved forward as the woman lifted Luke's injured ankle, prompting it up with a couple of pillows on the couch. The man moved forward before examining the ankle while the woman glanced at Luke. "I am Ava by the way," she introduced herself before she gestured to her husband and added, "and that is Persas. What are you called?"

"I'm…" Luke frowned as he racked his brain trying to remember his own name. It finally came to him in a silent but quick memory of a woman's voice whispering the name 'Luke' almost as if she was saying the name into the wind. "Luke," he said finally.

Ava nodded in greeting to the young man before she stood up and glanced at Persas. "I'd better go check on Sarai," she said before she moved toward a room that lay adjacent to the living room. Luke watched her go before wincing when Persas probed the broken ankle.

"It's broken," Persas said lifting his head. "I'm pretty sure you already knew this, am I correct?"

"Well, I suspected at least," Luke admitted wincing as the elder man's fingers pressed against his ankle.

"I'll have to reattach it," he said lifting his gray gaze to Luke before he narrowed his eyes. "It will hurt but once it's reconnected, you won't have to worry about it healing the wrong way."

Luke nodded before gritting his teeth as Persas gripped his ankle and a snap sounded as he reconnected the bones, causing a groan of pain to escape Luke's tightly closed lips. Persas glanced at him. "I'll wrap it for now and I suggest that you stay off of it for a few days for the time being," he said before he pushed himself to his feet and walked out of the room.

Artoo beeped in concern and Luke glanced at the little blue astromech droid, frowning slightly. "Why are you still here?" he asked curiously.

Artoo beeped before he stretched out his retractable claw and handed Luke the datapad. Luke took it and read the words written upon it. It said, '_Of course I'm still here, I'm your astromech droid, Luke._'

"Mine? Really?"

'_Of course._'

Persas came back at that moment and knelt down beside Luke's injured ankle before lifting it up and starting to wrap it in a bandage. Once the bandage was in place, Persas gently put the boot back on before lowering the ankle back onto the pillows it was situated on.

"So how did you land on our planet, Luke?" he asked curiously.

Luke frowned. "I don't remember," he admitted.

Persas raised an eyebrow. "You don't?" he echoed. "How is it possible that you can forget when you are clearly younger than I am. How old are you? Nineteen? Twenty?"

"Twenty-one," Luke replied wincing as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "And I don't know why but I don't remember anything that led to me waking up on your planet."

Persas pursed his lips together in thought. "Perhaps you are suffering from some form of memory loss," he said quietly. "You must have hit your head when you landed on our planet and it blocked out what happened."

Luke sighed. "I guess so," he murmured.

"It would be best if you stayed here for the time being," Ava said walking into the room. "Your leg looks as though it needs some time to heal." Luke noticed that she was carrying a five year old girl in her arms. The girl had her small arms wrapped around Ava's neck and her light brown hair was falling over her shoulder as she slept.

Luke shrugged. "I suppose so," he said. "I have no where else to go anyway."

Persas frowned. "What do you mean? There must be someone waiting for you to come back," he said.

"I don't remember."

Persas pursed his lips in thought. "It would appear that you've lost a little more memory than I had originally thought," he said. "I suppose only time will tell how much memory you've truly lost. For the time being, why don't you rest and get some rest? I'm sure your astromech droid will be kind enough to watch over you and warn me if something happens since I don't know if you have a concussion or not."

Luke nodded suddenly feeling very sleepy and he lied back down before resting his head on the armrest of the couch. It wasn't long before he drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

Han gazed through the viewports of the bridge of _Home One_ and he found that his thoughts were mostly on Lando, Chewbacca and Luke. He was worried about Luke and that was saying a lot since Han hardly ever worried about someone other than himself. But he didn't want anything to happen to the kid and he hoped that Lando would find him.

Sighing. Han glanced up as Admiral Ackbar walked over to join him, his huge eyes studying him as he drew closer. "You seem to have something on your mind, Captain Solo," Ackbar commented.

"I'm just thinking," Han murmured.

Ackbar did the Mon Calamari equivalent of a nod. "And what are you thinking of, Captain?" he asked.

"Luke…I mean Commander Skywalker. He should have been back by now and yet he ain't," Han replied softly.

"Do you care for Luke, Captain?"

Han sighed. "I see him as a little brother, Admiral," he said finally. "I hardly ever liked someone enough to consider them to be in any way related to me but there is something about Luke that makes me want to be there for him."

"He has a good friend in you, Captain Solo," Ackbar said. He turned his bulbous eyes to the viewports of the bridge before adding, "I am sure Commander Skywalker is all right, Captain."

"I know, the kid can take care of himself but I can't help but worry," Han admitted finding his thoughts drifting to Bespin and the events that occurred in Cloud City, the city that floated above the planet. Luke barely survived those events and Han wasn't entirely sure if he could survive any other events as devastating as that.

Ackbar turned his gaze to Han. "Princess Leia finished speaking with Lial Melru of Adari, who spoke with his people and they have agreed to let us set up our base of operations on their planet in return for us protecting them."

Han nodded slowly.

"By the way, do you, by chance, know where Captain Lando Calrissian is? Mon Mothma and I wished to speak with him concerning the arrival to Adari but no one seems to know where he is," Ackbar said.

The former smuggler forced his face to stay impassive even as his insides were thrust into a turmoil. Lando had told him to cover for him but Han hadn't the slightest clue as to how to do that. Lando was supposed to be here and there was no way that Han could tell Ackbar that the former Administrator had gone after Luke.

_What should I say?_ He wondered silently.

Luckily, he was saved by the arrival of Mon Mothma as the Supreme Commander made her way onto the bridge of the Mon Calamari flagship. "Admiral Ackbar," she called. "There is something General Rieekan, General Madine, Princess Leia and I need to speak of and we know that you would wish to hear this as well."

Ackbar gave the Mon Calamari equivalent of a nod again before he followed Mon Mothma off of the bridge and Han let out a sigh of relief. He followed the two Rebel leaders but didn't follow them all the way to the conference room.

Walking into the hangar bay, Han felt a bit lonely without the familiar sight of the _Falcon_ parked in the center of the bay. He knew that Lando would take care of the _Falcon_ but he still didn't feel all too comfortable at the thought of having his ship out of his sight for too long. He knew, however, that if Luke were injured then the _Falcon_ would provide Luke with someplace to lie down while other ships in _Home One_ wouldn't.

"Hey Han," Wedge Antilles called and Han looked toward the second in command of Rogue Squadron who was jogging over to join him. Behind him came Hobbie and Wes Janson, two other members of the squadron of fighters that Luke led.

"Wedge," Han replied.

"Have you seen Luke at all?"

Han shook his head. "He hasn't returned from his mission yet," he replied.

Wes frowned. "That's odd, Luke left before you did and yet you managed to get back before he did."

"That's what I said. The Rebel leaders insist that Luke had to go farther than I and therefore it makes sense that he isn't back yet," Han said with a snort. "He still should be back by now."

Hobbie nodded. "I'm sure he's all right though," he said. "Luke can take care of himself."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, let us know if you find out where Luke is and if he's all right," Wedge said.

Han knew that Wedge, Wes and Hobbie considered Luke one of their friends and respected him as the commander of their squadron so he agreed and watched as the three Rogues jogged away from him.

* * *

Vader paced in his quarters, his eyes narrowed as he thought about his son. They were nearing the Tynna system and Vader found himself reaching out toward his son. The bright Force presence had made its' reappearance when they were halfway to the Tynna system and that made Vader feel a bit better. He found himself wondering if his son was in the Tynna system and he hoped the boy was all right if word of the pirate attack was true.

Shaking his head to clear it, Vader scowled at himself. _Why am I concerned about a mere boy?_ he demanded silently of himself.

_Because you care about him,_ a part of his conscience whispered in reply and Vader scowled before pushing the thought to the back of his mind. He knew that if anyone knew of the silent battle going on in his mind then he would have been labeled insane and so Vader kept his silent arguments where they belonged, in his head.

Vader found himself looking forward to finding his son after Luke evaded him for nearly half a year. He also knew that he had to keep his capture of Luke down low to avoid raising suspicion in his master. Palpatine had ordered him to bring Luke to him when he found him but Vader had no intention of following through with his master's orders, at least not until he's had time to train his son to help him defeat Palpatine.

Vader felt the _Executor_ exit hyperspace and turned his gaze to the porthole in his chambers as the flashes of hyperspace disappeared to be replaced by the pinpricks of light scattered across the endless darkness. Vader could see that the Super Star Destroyer had reached the Tynna system and he narrowed his eyes when a beeping sounded on his console.

He walked over to it and turned it on before watching as the holographic image of Admiral Piett appeared before him. "My Lord?" Piett said saluting immediately.

"What is it, Admiral?" Vader demanded. "I told you to not disturb me until we reach the site of the attack!"

"Yes, I know my Lord but we are receiving an incoming transmission from the planet of Tynna nearby and he wishes to speak with you right away," Piett said.

Vader narrowed his eyes coolly. "Who?" he demanded.

"He did not give his name but he did say that you would know him."

Vader growled angrily before nodding curtly. "Retransmit it immediately," he ordered and Piett nodded before his holographic image disappeared. Almost immediately, another holographic image appeared, this one was of a robust elder man that Vader scarcely recognized.

"Hello my Lord," the man greeted him.

Vader narrowed his eyes as he examined the man coldly as recognition shot through him. "Captain Persas if I remember correctly," he said curtly. Persas had been a captain onboard the _Avenger_ during the Battle of Yavin who had defected from the Empire when he noticed that the battle was lost following the destruction of the Death Star.

"Yes my Lord," the man, Persas, said.

"What do you want, Captain?" Vader asked smoothly his hand already inching to Force choke the traitor through the transmission as he has done before.

"Before you kill me, Lord Vader, as I know you want to, I have some information that I know you would like to know," Persas replied.

Vader forced himself to relax. "What kind of information, Captain?" he demanded.

"I know that you have been looking for the person who destroyed the Death Star a little over three years ago," Persas said calmly. "I have been keeping in touch with updates concerning the Empire in spite of what happened at the Battle of Yavin. And I happen to know where this boy is."

Vader's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"The boy is named Luke, am I correct?"

Vader stiffened. _No one was supposed to know that, lest of all a traitor to the Empire,_ he thought. He found himself wanting to kill Admiral Piett as Piett was the only one, aside from the Emperor, that knew about Luke. "What makes you say that?" he asked coolly determined to see if Persas would tell him who told him about Luke.

"I received information concerning the boy from an old friend I have within the Imperial Palace if you must know, my Lord," Persas said smoothly. Seeing the anger in Vader's eyes, he added curtly, "I know you have no love for your master, my Lord, so you shouldn't have to fake your anger like this."

Vader forced himself to not stiffen again; Persas knew far more than Vader cared for. "What do you know about the boy?" he demanded returning to the subject at hand while he forced himself to not Force choke the man who knew too much for his own good.

"He is currently in my household, my Lord," Persas replied calmly. "I have him here and I am willing to exchange him, for a price."

Vader narrowed his eyes. "You never change, Persas," he said coolly. "I know that you left the Battle of Yavin because it wouldn't benefit you financially if you died there."

Persas snorted. "Of course," he said coolly. "And you cannot kill me, Lord Vader, because I am the only one that can tell you the location of the boy."

Vader scowled angrily. _So he thinks,_ he thought knowing full well that the Force would show him the boy's location easily. He also knew that the former Imperial wasn't bluffing, he truly believed that only he can tell Vader of the location of Luke. "So you believe, Captain," he said coolly. "Now why don't you give me the location of the boy and I will let you live?"

"If you do not give me what I ask for, Lord Vader, then I will just take my business to Emperor Palpatine himself," Persas threatened.

Vader stiffened, sensing through the Force that Persas wasn't bluffing, he would go directly to Palpatine if Vader didn't give him what he wanted. He also knew that Palpatine wasn't likely to give the former captain anything in return for the boy. "I will think about your proposal," he said finally.

"Good, I will contact you again soon," Persas said before he disconnected the transmission and Vader found himself scowling angrily before he started to pace again, a series of unpleasant deaths he wanted to issue to Persas coming into his mind should the man try to backstab him.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: the next chapter is likely to be from Luke's, Lando's and Leia's POV**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: wait a minute, Luke's? But Luke's POV was in this chapter**

**Blaze: hey, it's my story**

**Darth: true, true**

**Blaze: so please review and I will post chapter 4 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	4. Four

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: ah didn't you do this the same day as you did the last one?**

**Blaze: maybe**

**Darth: oh okay**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: will there be some Luke/Vader bonding time soon?**

**Blaze: maybe, maybe not**

**Darth: okay**

**Blaze: here is chapter 4 and reviews are much appreciated; a big thanks to everyone who helped me get twenty reviews on this story so far and I would greatly appreciate it if I can get 30 or more.**

**Four**

Sarai was an interesting little girl, Luke noticed that almost immediately upon awaking to find the little girl's big green eyes fixed on him. Sarai gazed at him for a long moment before smiling and stretching out a small hand. "Hi," she said happily touching Luke's hand.

"Hello," Luke replied. He pushed himself into a sitting position before examining the girl as she climbed onto the couch beside him. Sarai smiled at him before glancing at the lightsaber that hung at his belt before she frowned, her tiny hands stretching toward the blade.

"Ah don't do that," Luke said shifting away from the girl to preventing the girl from grabbing the dangerous weapon.

Sarai frowned. "Daddy doesn't like that," she said pointing to the blade. "Daddy don't like people with that."

"So your mother said," Luke said. He gazed around with narrowed eyes. "Where is your daddy?"

"He went to call someone, don't know who, I heard scary voice though," Sarai admitted sounding scared.

Luke frowned. "Who was it?" he asked curiously.

Sarai shuddered. "He said the name Vader," she said after a moment's thought.

Luke stiffened at the mention of the name 'Vader'. Though he remembered very little, that name was something that he remembered above all else. The name that his father now went by, the name that Anakin Skywalker had taken when he turned to the dark side. Luke hardly remembered anything about his past since he woke up on Tynna but his father was one of the few things that he did still remember.

"What did he say to him?" Luke asked curiously as he thought about his father. He only knew that his father had once been known as Anakin Skywalker and was now known as Darth Vader but he couldn't seem to remember anything else about his father and he found that to be odd. He also wondered as to why Persas was speaking to Vader and what about.

"I didn't hear too well, asked for money I think," Sarai said. "He don't like you though. He wanna hurt you I think."

"Why do you say that?"

Sarai shuddered again. "I felt it," she said.

Luke frowned. Another thing that he remembered was the Force and the little training that he had in it even though he didn't remember who had trained him. He could tell immediately that Sarai had to be Force sensitive if she was somehow feeling her father's intentions.

_Sarai is Force sensitive. I wonder if her parents know,_ Luke wondered silently. "Well, I suppose I should get going anyway," Luke admitted.

Sarai frowned. "You don't have way home," she said. "Mommy said that."

Luke grimaced knowing the little girl was right and not only did Luke not have a way off of this planet but he also didn't know where he was supposed to go. He couldn't remember anything as to who had sent him in this direction and how he had crash landed on Tynna.

"So I'm stuck here in other words," he said out loud.

Sarai shrugged. "I guess so," she said smiling.

Persas walked back into the living room at that moment before narrowing his eyes. "Sarai, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed," he said narrowing his eyes.

Sarai glanced at her father. "I wanted to make sure the boy was all right," she said happily.

"Go to bed, Sarai," Persas ordered sternly.

Sarai sighed. "Fine," she muttered before she glanced at Luke. "Bye," she said happily before she jogged away and disappeared into her room and the door slide closed behind her.

Luke gingerly pressed his foot onto the ground and felt relieved when no pain could be felt. He slowly stood up, placing his hand on the armrest of the couch to steady himself until he was sure he wouldn't fall and he stood up. Persas opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Luke walked around.

"It seems my ankle is well enough for me to walk again," Luke commented. He was starting to get suspicious and he knew that what Sarai said was true, he could sense through the Force that Persas meant him harm.

Persas narrowed his eyes. "That does not mean you are well enough to leave yet," he said.

Luke shrugged. "I'm fine now," he said. He gazed around. "Artoo?" He called.

Artoo rolled out of the kitchen before letting out a series of happy beeps and whistles that Luke couldn't understand. Although he didn't remember Artoo and only had the droid's word that he was his, Luke rather liked the little blue astromech droid. He also knew he had to be grateful toward the droid who had helped him and he knew that the droid had no way of knowing that Persas was up to no good.

Artoo rolled to Luke's side before turning his domed head toward Persas and let out a series of whistles. Luke glanced at his side and narrowed his eyes when he noticed his lightsaber was no longer clipped to his belt as if taken away when he turned his back before he lifted his gaze to Persas.

Persas smirked before he lifted a cylindrical handle off of the table in front of him. "Looking for this, Skywalker?" He asked.

Luke started. _I never told him my last name, how does he know me?_ He wondered silently. He barely remembered his first name, and only because of the memory of that female voice, and the only reason he knew his last name is because he remembered his father and who his father had been before he became Vader.

"That's mine," he said.

"I know that, Skywalker," Persas said coolly. "Now then, sit down and we will not harm you."

"We?" Luke whirled around in time to find Ava standing behind him. Artoo beeped in shock before rolling to stand protectively in front of Luke. Luke turned his gaze to Persas who approached him slowly.

"You will stay here for the time being, boy," he said coolly. "And then you will be delivered to someone who shall pay me handsomely for your capture."

"Who? Vader?" Luke demanded.

"He or Emperor Palpatine," Persas said.

Luke frowned, his eyes narrowing as confusion went through him. "Who?" he asked.

Persas eyes went wide with shock. "You _must_ be suffering from some sort of memory loss," he sneered, "if you do not know as to who rules the Empire."

Luke was confused but he did his best not to show it as he narrowed his eyes. "I will not stay here," he said firmly. "You cannot make me stay here."

"Oh I think I can," Persas snapped coolly before he pulled out a blaster and pointed it at Luke while Artoo was busy protecting Luke's back from Ava who had also pulled out a blaster. Luke stretched out with the Force before calling his lightsaber to his hand before Persas could stop him and he ignited the green blade.

Persas snarled in fury before releasing a series of blaster bolts at Luke who's little lightsaber training came back to him in the face of the oncoming blaster bolts and he managed to block all of them, sending them flying to the ground. The shocker on Artoo's head was keeping Ava at bay and Luke felt relieved that he wouldn't have to fight two people.

Persas snarled before he lifted his blade and quickly changed the settings before he lowered it and blasted it and a blue ring flew at Luke before slamming into him and he went flying to the ground immediately stunned. Artoo beeped and whistled in shock and anger as Persas moved to Luke's side and took his lightsaber.

"Bind him," Persas ordered Ava. "And get that damn droid to stop it before I kill the boy."

Artoo let out a sad whistle but didn't try to intervene as Ava grabbed Luke's stunned body and bound his arms and legs. "Where do I put him?" she asked grunting as she lifted the smaller but heavier boy into her arms.

"To the spare room," Persas ordered. He glanced at Artoo before adding, "and keep the droid here."

"Yes dear," Ava said before she turned around and carried the semi-conscious but stunned young Jedi down the hallway of the house before going to one of the rooms, pressing the door release button and slipping into it. She then placed Luke's body on the bed before turning around and making her way out of the room, closing the door behind her and plunging the room into silence.

* * *

"Lial will meet us at the edge of the forest where we are planning on landing," Leia said to the other Rebel leaders. "He knows the perfect location for our rebel base and he wants to take us there himself."

Mon Mothma nodded. "That sounds reasonable as Lial will know the planet better than we do," she admitted.

Ackbar turned his gaze to Han who was sitting at Leia's side. "Has there been any word on the whereabouts of Commander Skywalker and Captain Calrissian" he asked curiously.

"No, there has been no word on their whereabouts yet," Han admitted. "Luke should be back by now, I know that for a fact."

"Is it possible that Lando went after Luke?" Leia asked curiously glancing at Han with a raised eyebrow. She knew Han well enough to know that Han would be the kind of person to send Lando after Luke and keep Lando's cover.

Han hesitated for a split second before sighing and nodding. "He was concerned because Luke hadn't come back yet and he asked to go search for him. Chewie went with him," he said.

Leia narrowed her chocolate brown eyes. "Are you sure _you_ weren't concerned about Luke, Han?" she asked.

"And why would you think that, your Worshipfulness?" Han retorted.

"Tell the truth, Han, for once in your life. Did you want to go after Luke?"

Han glowered angrily at her before he nodded curtly. "Lando insisted on going in my place and asked me to cover for him," he said finally.

"I don't think it's wise for Captain Calrissian to go after Commander Skywalker with the Empire also searching for Skywalker," Mon Mothma said softly.

"I trust Lando," Han said.

"I'm sure you do, Captain Solo," Ackbar said, "but there is no telling if the Imperials haven't found Commander Skywalker or Captain Calrissian by now."

"I don't think the Imperials have him yet," Han admitted.

Leia narrowed her eyes. "They could," she pointed out. "And I'm sure Vader is angry as we managed to escape with him after Bespin."

"Yeah I know that but I'm worried about Luke," Han said finally grudgingly admitting what Leia knew was true all along.

"Luke can take care of himself," Leia said.

"I know but look what happened to him the last time he met with Vader."

Leia shuddered at the memory. After his confrontation with Vader, Luke looked horrible, beaten, hollow and in pain, both mentally and physically. He had been physically and emotionally drained after the battle and he was on the verge of becoming melancholy from what Leia could tell. Leia wasn't entirely sure as to what brought Luke out of that state of mind but she hoped that she would never have to see her friend like that again.

"Well, we have to hope that Calrissian will find Skywalker before the Empire does," Mon Mothma said breaking into the conversation between the former Alderaanian Princess and the former smuggler.

"I hope so too," Leia admitted. "I suppose the only thing that we need to do right now is prepare the others for the landing on Adari. It would have gone a lot swifter if Lando and Chewie were here but I suppose we'll have to make due with who we have with us at the moment."

"It shouldn't take too long to land all of our troops," General Rieekan said.

"And we should be able to put up our defenses in no time," General Madine added.

"How do you think Lando, Luke and Chewie will be able to find us?" Han asked. "I know it'll not be safe for me to tell him of our location when he contacts me so how is he supposed to find us?"

"I suppose we will have to work that out when he contacts you," Ackbar said.

Leia glanced at Han as he grimaced before nodding sharply in reply.

As the meeting went on, Leia couldn't help but hope that Luke was all right.

* * *

Lando guided the _Millennium Falcon_ through hyperspace before narrowing his eyes as he gazed at Chewbacca. "Do you have any idea as to where Luke could be, Chewie?" he asked.

Chewbacca shook his head before letting out a concern-filled growl before he gestured with a furry paw.

Lando grimaced. "Mon Mothma told me that Luke had been sent toward Osarian," he said. "Could there have been a problem? If so then which planet would he end up on?"

Chewbacca grunted before gesturing with his hand and Lando sighed. "I suppose I don't know either. I guess the only thing that we can do is go to Osarian and see if we can find any sign of Luke on that planet or on its' neighbor planet of Tynna."

Chewbacca barked in agreement and Lando dropped out of hyperspace before punching in the coordinates for the Tynna system before making the jump back to hyperspace. As they traveled through the silence of hyperspace, Lando found himself wondering about Luke. The boy he had helped save on Bespin had become like a friend to Lando and he hoped that he wouldn't lose the young Jedi in training.

Shaking his head to clear the unpleasant thoughts, Lando glanced at Chewbacca. "Let's hope we won't run into _too_ much trouble when we reach the Tynna system," he mused out loud.

Chewbacca let out a barking laugh.

Lando smiled. "I wish Han was here," he said. "Then he could translate what you are saying though I'm pretty sure you said something along the lines of we always end up running into too much trouble. Am I right?"

Chewbacca barked in agreement and Lando laughed. "I knew I was," he said before he turned his gaze to the bluish white flashes of hyperspace.

A day went by and before long Lando found himself pulling the hyperspace lever and guiding the _Falcon_ into the Tynna system. Chewbacca barked in surprise before pointing a furry paw toward the Super Star Destroyer that was floating in space nearby.

Lando swore. "That's not good. Hopefully they haven't noticed us yet," he said.

Chewbacca grunted.

"Yeah, I know it ain't likely but I can hope, can't I?"

Chewbacca barked in laughter as Lando slowly guided the _Falcon_ deeper into the system.

* * *

**A/n what do you think**

**Blaze: well that was chapter 4**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: well, I'm going to the Bahamas (jumps to the Bahamas)**

**Luke: what the…?**

**Anakin: how did she do that?**

**Darth: she can teleport herself (jumps to Tokyo)**

**Anakin: DANG IT, now I have to do the dang author's note**

**Luke: hahaha**

**Anakin: (jumps to Australia)**

**Luke: DANG IT! Please review and Blaze will post chapter 5 as soon as she possibly can but she doubts it will be anytime soon. (Jumps to Spain)**


	5. Five

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: how was the Bahamas?**

**Blaze: relaxing, how was Tokyo?**

**Darth: the same**

**Anakin: hi**

**Blaze: hi how was Australia?**

**Anakin: eh**

**Luke: thanks a lot Dad for leaving me with the author's note!**

**Anakin: (laughs) you're welcome son**

**Blaze: here is chapter 5 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and this chapter is from Vader's and Han's POV and yes it's going to be a short three page chapter.**

**Five**

"Sir, a YT-1300 freighter just entered the Tynna system behind us and it seems to be heading toward Osarian," Admiral Piett said as Vader paced the bridge of the _Executor_ as he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. "There has also been record of a crash on the planet Tynna approximately three kilometers from the capital city."

Vader stretched out with the Force and immediately sensed his son's Force presence within the capital city where Captain Persas was located. _I will have to get him out of there before Persas contacts the Emperor as I know he is about to do,_ Vader thought narrowing his eyes.

"Why is the freighter here?" Vader wondered out loud before he glanced at Piett. "Contact the freighter and determine its' destination," he ordered.

Piett nodded before switching on the comm. "Unidentified freighter, identify yourself and your destination," he ordered into the comm.

No one answered the call and Piett repeated the order firmer this time but again only silence greeted his words. Piett glanced at Vader. "They are not responding," he said.

"Threaten to destroy them if they do not respond immediately," Vader ordered. He wanted to know why Captain Han Solo was in this system and if Solo knew where Luke was.

Piett nodded. "I repeat, unidentified freighter, identify yourself and your destination or we will be forced to fire upon you," he ordered again.

There was a moment of silence. "We are merely travelers seeking a place to stay on Tynna," a familiar voice said and Vader immediately recognized that voice as Lando Calrissian, former administrator of Cloud City.

Piett glanced at Vader who narrowed his eyes. "Let them land and prepare my shuttle, I will deal with them myself," he ordered.

"Yes sir," Piett said before he turned his attention to the comm. "You may proceed on your present course, unidentified freighter."

Vader turned his gaze to the viewport as the freighter that he knew was the _Millennium Falcon_ flew toward the planet Tynna before he turned to look at Piett. "Ready my shuttle immediately," he ordered. "And send only three troops to the hangar bay, no more."

"Yes my lord," Piett said before he issued the order to one of the techs who nodded once in reply and Vader turned his gaze back to the stars until his shuttle was ready. Once his shuttle was ready, he turned around and walked off of the bridge before heading straight toward the hangar bay of the Super Star Destroyer.

Just as Vader had ordered, three stormtroopers met him at the boarding ramp of the shuttle. The three stormtroopers saluted before following Vader as he led the way into the shuttle. Vader sat down in the pilot's seat of the shuttle before starting the shuttle and placing his hands on the control yoke, feeling better at being in the pilot's seat after so long.

"What are our orders, sir?" one of the stormtroopers asked.

"You three will come with me and under no circumstances are you to harm the boy if I find him," Vader ordered.

"Yes sir."

"And if you find anyone else, let me deal with them," Vader added.

"Yes sir."

Vader led the shuttle out of the _Executor_'s main hangar bay before flying toward the desolate planet of Tynna, keeping a good distance between himself and the _Millennium Falcon_. The planet filled the viewports of the shuttle and Vader narrowed his cool eyes as he guided the shuttle into the atmosphere of the planet after sending the clearance codes. Once they cleared the atmosphere, Vader saw that Tynna was covered with hills but it was otherwise barren and devoid of any green plants.

Vader watched as the _Falcon_ landed on the outskirts of the settlement to the east and he decided it would be best to land on the west side of the city. He stretched out with the Force again and noticed that his son's Force presence was still as bright as ever but it was slightly diminished as if hidden by something. Vader knew his son wasn't unconscious but he did noticed that something was off about him.

_I'd best find him before Persas tells the Emperor where he is, _Vader thought as he landed the shuttle on the landing pad before making his way out of the shuttle with his stormtroopers just behind him.

Vader stretched out with the Force again and found the location of his son once again before he turned his attention toward the streets. "Let's go," he ordered his stormtroopers before he quickly led the way down the street.

* * *

Han paced in his new quarters on Adari, wondering as to why it was taking Lando so long to return from wherever Luke was located. He sighed. _I suppose it will take him time to reach wherever it is Luke was last seen,_ he thought. He sighed before he walked over to the window before gazing out at the snow-capped mountains of Adari.

A knock sounded on his door at that moment and Han glanced over his shoulder. "Come in," he called and the door slide open before Leia walked into the room.

"Han," Leia greeted him.

"What brings you here, your Worshipfulness?" Han asked smiling.

Leia scowled at him. "Haven't I told you to stop calling me that already?" she demanded.

"Yeah."

"So why do you insist on calling me that?"

"I don't know."

"Will you please stop it?"

"All right, Leia. So what's this visit about?" Han asked curiously as he examined Leia.

Leia sighed. "There ha still been no word of Luke's whereabouts," she admitted. "But I received a transmission from Lando and he said that the Empire are in the same system where he believed Luke was heading."

Han stiffened. "Perhaps it ain't Vader…" he began.

"No, it is Vader. Lando recognized it as the _Executor_, Vader's flagship, the same one that attacked us on Hoth," Leia replied. "I fear Luke is in danger and so is Lando and Chewbacca."

"That is if Luke is there. There is no telling where Luke could have ended up and you know that," Han reminded him.

"That's true," Leia admitted. "But either way, Mon Mothma and the others are making the assumption that Luke and Lando are not coming back. They believe that but I don't believe that and I think Luke will come back."

"So do I. Besides, Lando can take care of himself, the old rascal has been known to survive worse than this," Han said. "And Luke does have his lightsaber with him after all."

"Yes but so does Vader. You saw what happened to Ben Kenobi on the first Death Star," Leia reminded him.

"Yeah I know. I hope that Luke can take care of himself and I hope nothing happens to him or Lando," Han said softly.

"I know, but I'm still worried."

"Nothing will happen to them," Han assured her.

"I sure hope so. Come, Han, the Alliance could use some help guiding the rest of the transports down from the fleet," Leia said. "Mon Mothma is willing to give you a starship for the time being until Lando returns with the _Falcon_."

Han grimaced, he really wasn't up to going up and escorting the rebel transports down but he figured at least it would give him something to do. He nodded once in reply "All right," he said. "At least it'll give me something to do."

Leia nodded before turning around and leading the way out of the room and Han followed her. The two of them made their way toward the landing bay and Leia escorted Han to the starship that would be his until Lando came back with the _Millennium Falcon_.

_I sure hope he and Luke and Chewie are all right,_ Han thought with a sigh as he nodded a goodbye to Leia, climbed into the starship and, after starting it up, guided it into the space above him.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was a very short chapter**

**Darth: it was really short**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: the next chapter is were Luke and Vader meet**

**Darth: YAY**

**Blaze: yup so please review and I will post chapter 6 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon. Also, I'm planning on posting a new story that may or may not replace **_**Something Like Chance**_** and it is going to be an AU set in the CW universe so I hope people read it and I hope that you like this story too.**


	6. Six

**Blaze: new chapterDarth: you're really getting into this story, aren't you?**

**Blaze: yup I am**

**Darth: that's awesome but then again, you love **_**Star Wars**_** after all.**

**Blaze: especially Vader not burned stories**

**Darth: all your Luke/Vader stories are that way.**

**Blaze: true here is chapter 6 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated. Also, Luke may seem a bit panicky in this chapter but that's just the way I see him after he lost most of his memory. All will be explained more at the end of the chapter. Oh and Lando knows that Luke is Vader's son by the way.**

**Six**

Luke was awoken by the sound of the door sliding open and he blinked his eyes before struggling to push himself to his feet. He noticed that his wrists and ankles were still bound and he tugged at the cuffs experimentally. He glanced up and watched, amazed, as Sarai walked into the room before hurrying to his side. "What are you doing here?" he asked curiously and tiredly.

Sarai smiled shyly before she held out a key. "Someone coming and I don't like what daddy is doing to you," she said. "You're really nice."

Luke smiled before he stretched out his arms and watched as Sarai unlocked the cuffs before she handed the key to Luke who proceeded to unlock his ankles. "Do you happen to know where my lightsaber is?" he asked curiously.

Sarai nodded. "Yeah," she said before she led the way out of the room. "This way, be quiet, mommy and are asleep."

Luke nodded before quietly moving after Sarai as she led the way down the hallways of the house before she came to a stop next to a door. "In there," she said and Luke nodded before pressing the door release button and stretching out with the Force. When he didn't sense any danger, he cautiously walked into the room and gazed around for his lightsaber. He grabbed his lightsaber before clipping it to his belt and walking out of the room. Artoo noticed him at that moment before rolling over to join him, beeping softly.

"Thank you, Sarai," Luke said softly as he walked over to join Artoo.

Sarai smiled before she pointed to the door. "Go," she said. "Mommy and daddy won't know. I'll go back to sleep now."

"All right, thank you Sarai," Luke said quietly before he quickly made his way to the door. He glanced over his shoulder at Sarai as the little girl turned around and hurried to her room before he quickly hurried out of the house.

The streets weren't as deserted as Luke had thought though it was five in the morning and he noticed that there were a mixture of Tynnans and humans in the streets. He gazed around, narrowing his eyes though he hadn't the slightest clue as to how he was supposed to get off of the planet. He glanced at Artoo. "What now?" he asked curiously.

Artoo beeped uncertainly and Luke sighed before he slowly walked away from the house and gazing around. He frowned when he spotted three men in white armor walking down the street with a dark cloaked figure in front of them. At the other end of the city, Luke spotted a dark skinned man and a furry creature that Luke recognized as a Wookiee, though he hadn't the slightest clue as to how he knew that.

Artoo beeped happily before he started rolling toward the dark skinned man and Luke frowned, feeling panic rise inside of him when the dark skinned man spotted him and started jogging toward him. He backed away, not knowing who the man or the Wookiee were and Artoo beeped at him, confused as if trying to tell him something.

Luke ignored the droid before backing away as the dark skinned man arrived at his side.

"There you are Luke, I'm so glad to see you safe," the dark skinned man greeted him.

Luke backed away pulling his lightsaber off of his belt and igniting the green blade. The dark skinned man drew back, his dark eyes widening with surprise. "Luke?" He began.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Luke demanded holding his blade at a ready in front of him.

Artoo let out a series of beeps and whistles as if trying to explain something but Luke didn't have the datapad with him so he was unable to determine what the droid was trying to say.

The wookiee growled something out with concern in his voice and he took a step forward but immediately backed off when Luke backed away and swung his lightsaber to keep them at a safe distance. The dark skinned man moved forward. "Luke, are you okay? You must remember me. It hasn't been that long so you still must remember me," he protested.

"I don't know you," Luke protested starting to panic as the two strangers, who continued to say his name, moved closer to him. "Get away from me!"

"Luke…"

The dark skinned man never had a chance to finish his statement as the door to the house Luke barely left slammed open and Persas hurried out, carrying a blaster in his hand with Ava just behind him, also carrying a blaster in his hands. "Where do you think you're going?" Persas demanded pointing the blaster at Luke who glanced between the dark skinned man and the man that wanted to lock him up until this Emperor person came to claim him. To be honest, the man that Luke didn't know was the lesser evil but Luke wasn't stupid enough to go with someone he didn't know. The last time he did that, he ended up being stunned and locked in a room and it was only thanks to Sarai that he got out at all.

Speaking of Sarai, the small five year old girl was peeking out of the doorway of the house, watching with huge eyes as Persas and Ava advanced on Luke while the dark skinned man and the Wookiee pulled out a blaster and a crossbow respectively and aimed it at the two in front of them, automatically placing Luke in the middle of the two of them.

Luke didn't relish the idea of being stuck in the middle of four different beings who were pointing weapons at each other and so he slowly backed away, keeping his lightsaber held out in front of him as he walked backward toward the wall of the nearest building.

Persas saw him go, however, and pointed his blaster toward Luke. "Do not move or I'll kill you where you stand," he hissed angrily.

"Leave him alone," the dark skinned man snapped aiming his blaster sat Persas, Ava turned her blaster to the dark skinned man and the Wookiee pointed his crossbow at Ava. Luke knew that if he made one wrong move, it may result in the deaths of three of the beings there and Luke didn't like that idea at all.

Persas growled angrily. "This is none of your business," he hissed to the dark skinned man. "The boy is ours, we caught him and we deserve the profit that will come from his capture."

"As I recall, the price on Luke's head will only be given if he's _alive_, you idiot," the dark skinned man snapped and the Wookiee growled in agreement.

"He will not be permanently damaged," Persas sneered. "And I will still get my payment, especially when he is delivered to the Emperor himself."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged."

Luke, during the conversation, managed to move out of range of the four weapons and slowly inch his way away from Persas, Ava, and the two beings he's never seen before. He was still well within earshot so he could still hear the entire conversation between the four beings.

The wookiee growled angrily as Persas moved his blaster to point it at the dark skinned man and he pointed his crossbow at Persas, Ava moved her blaster to the Wookiee and the dark skinned man pointed his blaster at Ava. Luke moved backwards again, deciding that so long as the four beings attention were aimed at each other then they wouldn't think to see if Luke was still there.

Luke also knew that he had to be very quiet if he was to get away from them without them noticing that he was gone. He moved backwards again, stepping lightly on the ground as he walked slowly onward.

"You will not kill Luke," the dark skinned man said firmly.

"I will kill him," Persas growled before he turned to look at where Luke was supposed to be but Luke was already several meters away and still moving backwards. Persas scowled angrily before he pointed his blaster at Luke who swallowed and, knowing that there was no point in walking now, turned and ran as fast as he possibly could away from the beings.

"Wait, Luke!" the dark skinned man called but Luke didn't stop running.

A blast sounded suddenly and a searing pain exploded in Luke's back as the blaster bolt slammed into his side, sending him flying to the ground. Luke rolled onto his back and struggled to his feet, placing his hand on the wound and holding his lightsaber in his other hand, though the blade wasn't ignited.

Persas and the dark skinned man were locked in a blasting bolt fight while the wookiee and Ava were running toward Luke, struggling to reach Luke first. Panicking, Luke scrambled to his feet and, in spite of the pain, he started running again, ignoring the growls coming from the Wookiee.

Luke ducked down an alley and watched as the Wookiee and Ava ran past it before he turned and ran down the alley, skidding the a halt when he reached another street. His head swam and he felt the pain in his side grow even more as he struggled to move into the street.

He noticed that this street was busier than the one that lay parallel to it and he noticed that there were three white armored men in the in the street. Walking in between the three white armored men was a dark cloaked man that Luke felt was very familiar for some reason. He felt as though the Force was trying to tell him something but he couldn't seem to figure out what that was.

Clutching the wound in his side and trying hard to remain conscious, Luke stumbled away from the alley and gazed around. A beeping sounded and Luke turned his blurring gaze to find Artoo rolling toward him, beeping in what sounded like concern. He didn't know how the little blue astromech droid found him but he felt relieved to have the droid at his side for some reason.

Artoo beeped in alarm when he noticed the wound and his domed head turned a few times before he beeped a few times as if saying something that Luke couldn't understand. The beeping must have caught the attention of the white armored men as they turned to look toward the two of them.

Luke was dizzy again and he placed a hand on his head to keep himself from falling as the white armored men murmured something to the dark cloaked man and the dark cloaked man glanced at the boy. He walked over to join Luke, his shadowed eyes narrowing.

"Hello again, young Skywalker," the man greeted him coolly.

Luke blinked his eyes a few times as he gazed up at the dark cloaked man and the recognition that he felt through the Force came back to him full force and yet, for some odd reason, he couldn't seem to recognize who this man was. "W…Who are you?" he stammered out.

The man blinked in surprise. "What do you mean, Skywalker?" he asked.

"I…I mean who are you. I…I feel as t…though I…I should recognize you b…but I don't," Luke stammered out.

The man stretched out a hand and gently placed it on Luke's head and Luke felt a faint push on his subconscious through the Force. _You have no need to fear me, young Luke. Are you absolutely sure you do not remember who I am?_ A vaguely familiar voice sounded in the vaults of Luke's mind.

Luke shook his head. "I'm sorry but I don't," he said softly. He gazed up at the man in front of him before he heard voices nearby. "C…Can you help me? T…There's this person t…trying to take me to this E…Emperor person."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Emperor person?" he echoed sounding even more surprised and slightly amused.

"Y…Yes."

"You do not know who the Emperor is?"

"No. Should I?"

The man was silent for a long moment. "What do you know?" he asked finally.

Luke was silent for a long moment as he contemplated what he had been asked and he racked his brain as he tried to remember something, anything, from before he ended up on Tynna. Silence existed between the two of them for quite a while before Luke finally managed to remember something.

"I…I remember someone called Han and that he saved my life a few times," Luke replied. "And I remember the face of a woman about my age with dark hair and eyes." He fell silent for a long moment before he said softly, "And I also remember that my father, Anakin Skywalker, now goes by the name Darth Vader."

* * *

"Where did Luke go?" Lando asked gazing around rapidly as he and Chewbacca managed to get away from the two Imperials and gazed around rapidly. The two Imperials had gone after Luke as well but Lando couldn't seem to find where Luke would have gone.

He closed his eyes before letting out a long sigh. He hadn't the slightest clue as to why Luke didn't recognize him and he knew that being shot by the Imperial was making things worse for Luke. Luke looked as though he was on the verge of panicking even though Lando knew that he should know who Lando was and who Chewbacca was as well.

Chewbacca shook his head before pointing a furry paw toward a nearby alley before growling.

Lando narrowed his eyes before he glanced toward the alley and looked down it. He swore when he saw three white armored men and a very familiar dark cloaked man. "Oh that's not good. That's Vader, isn't it?" he asked.

Chewbacca nodded before he pointed past the alley and then pointed back toward the alley.

"You ran right past the alley but noticed something was odd and went back to check it but saw the stormtroopers?"

Chewbacca nodded once in agreement.

Lando muttered a series of curse words under his breath. "I don't think we should try to take Luke away, not if Vader is there. You know how determined he was to get Luke at Bespin," he said. He sighed before he looked at Chewbacca. "I suppose the only thing we can do is head back to the base and tell Han and Leia of what happened."

Chewbacca barked softly.

"I wish I could do something more but I know I can't." Lando sighed before he glanced at Chewbacca. "Come on, perhaps we _can _find a way to spirit Luke away without Vader knowing."

Chewbacca let out a barking laugh.

"True."

Chewbacca barked again before he and Lando slowly made their way down the alley, self-consciously deciding that they'll try to get Luke away. Lando didn't think it was likely to happen but he supposed that they could at least try and the worst that could happen is…well, Lando didn't really want to think about that.

Voices came from the alleyway as Lando and Chewbacca crept along it, pressing themselves against the shadows of the alley though they were pretty sure that Vader knew they were there already.

"What exactly do you mean?" Vader's voice sounded near.

"I don't know how to explain it really. All I remember is what I said," Luke's voice said softly and Lando could hear the pain in his voice. "It seems that I can remember two names and a face and I remember something specific about the two names but not about the face."

"What do you remember specifically?"

Luke was silent for a long moment. "I think I already told you that," he said quietly.

"Yes but what else do you remember specifically?"

Luke was silent for a long moment and he shook his head. "I do not remember anything else," he replied.

Vader was silent for a long moment. "Do you know who I am?" he asked finally.

Lando narrowed his eyes. _Luke remembers who Vader is but does he know exactly who the dark lord serves? And will he be able to put two and two together and find out the truth about the man he's been talking to? And what happened to cause this memory loss to begin with?_ He wondered silently.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 6**

**Darth: ah shouldn't you be working on your Algebra II homework?**

**Blaze: eh, I'll do it tomorrow**

**Darth: typical (walks off to Starbucks)**

**Blaze: typical (walks off to random floating candy shop)**

**Anakin: ah, who's going to do the author's note now?**

**Luke: you can do it this time (teleports to Japan)**

**Palpatine: mwahahahaha**

**Leia: ah creepy bald dude! (Begins blasting Palpypie)**

**Palpypie: OW! I'm outta here (Takes off running)**

**Leia: (puts away blaster) ah works every time**

**Anakin: okay then you do the author's note (teleports to Seattle)**

**Leia: fine, please review and Blaze will post chapter 7 as soon as she possibly can but she doubts it will be anytime soon and the next chapter will be from Vader's, Han's and a new character's POV.**


	7. Seven

**Blaze: here is the new chapter**

**Darth: who's the new character?**

**Blaze: TFU**

**Darth: what the…?**

**Blaze: exactly**

**Darth: is he introduced by name?**

**Blaze: by his nickname but yes**

**Darth: cool**

**Blaze: yup so here is chapter 7 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated and I hope that you like it.**

**Seven**

Vader waited as patiently as he possibly could after he asked the question for Luke to come up with an answer. He knew that Calrissian and his wookiee companion, Chewbacca, were listening in nearby and he knew that they knew he knew they was there. He decided to let them go because he knew that Luke didn't remember them and therefore would never go with them willingly.

_But what caused this sudden memory loss? And how can he remember me and not remember other people like the Princess or Calrissian or even Artoo?_ Vader wondered silently.

Luke gazed up at him with slight confusion in his eyes. "I…I think I do know who you are," he said softly. "B…But I'm not sure."

Vader tipped his head to one side, his cool eyes narrowed. "You said that you knew who your father was and is now. Do you remember what your father looks like or sounds like?" he asked finally.

"Yes to both, that's why it seems as though I should recognize you because of the sound of your voice," Luke admitted.

_How can he remember the sound of my voice and yet not remember what happened half a year or so ago on Bespin?_ Vader thought.

Luke was silent for a long moment. "Can I look at you without your hood on?" he asked.

Vader was startled by the bold question but he figured that it was partially do to the memory loss. He was pretty sure that Luke didn't know exactly who Vader worked for as he didn't know who the Emperor was so he nodded curtly and lowered the hood.

Though twenty-one years had passed since the disastrous duel on Mustafar where Obi-Wan Kenobi's compassion for Vader had allowed Vader to walk away unburned, Vader still managed to maintain a close resemblance to what Anakin Skywalker looked like that day even though his dark blonde hair was slightly longer and his eyes occasionally had yellow flecks in them but only if he was extremely angry. He did look slightly older but because he spent a lot of his time working out with his lightsaber he kept himself in shape.

Luke gazed up at him and his eyes widened with surprise. "Father?" he whispered.

"Hello Son," Vader replied calmly though, oddly, there was no coldness in his voice.

Luke gazed at him for a long moment. "Father, w…what are you doing here?" he asked.

"It would be best if questions were answered later," Vader said. "As I am sure you have plenty of them and I have some myself."

"There those rebels are," a very familiar voice, one that Vader has heard recently, sounded and he glanced up just as Captain Persas jogged down the alley with his wife Ava just behind him.

Luke gazed at Persas with fear-filled eyes and Vader narrowed them. He also noticed that Calrissian and the wookiee were stuck between Imperials and they were being forced to move backwards toward Vader, as if thinking Vader was probably the lesser evil.

"Calrissian," Vader said coolly.

Calrissian whirled around and Chewbacca growled angrily. "Lord Vader," Calrissian said not sounding surprised.

"L…Lord Vader," Persas stammered out as he and Ava came up behind Calrissian and Chewbacca.

"That guy was going to kill me," Luke said his eyes wide. "But I don't know why and he kept mentioning an Emperor person and that he was going to deliver me not permanently damaged to that Emperor person."

Vader's eyes went hard with rage to where a few yellow flecks appeared in their depths. "I should have known you wouldn't listen to the terms of the price, Persas," he said curtly.

Persas sneered. "I have already contacted the Emperor," he said coolly. "And I have told him of the location of the boy. It will not be long before the Emperor comes for the boy."

"Do you honestly believe I will hand the boy over now that I have found him?" Vader asked raising an eyebrow. He was consciously aware of Luke slowly moving to stand behind him, as far from Persas and Calrissian as he could get without leaving Vader's side.

"You will have no choice and yo…" Persas broke off and gasped immediately clapsing his throat. Vader didn't bother stretching out a hand, more to prevent Luke from seeing that he was doing this, instead he merely invoked the power of the Force and focused it on Persas's throat.

"You outlived your usefulness when you betrayed the Empire, Persas," Vader said curtly. "I would have killed you long ago had you not held the boy over my head but now that the boy is with me, I will not hold back. However…" he let Persas go and the man gasped before dropping to the ground, "I will merely let you live so that you can try to explain to the Emperor how you lost the boy."

"I did not lose the boy. I will tell him you have him," Persas threatened.

Calrissian snorted. "I doubt the Emperor's stupid enough to believe a traitor to his Emperor than his right hand enforcer," he muttered.

"Surprisingly, I agree with Calrissian," Vader said though mentally he winced and hoped that Luke didn't hear that. If he was to keep the trust Luke apparently had in him then Luke knowing that he was the Emperor's second in command wasn't a good way to go about it. "I suggest you leave, Persas, before I change my mind about letting you live."

Ava snarled in fury. "You cannot threaten us, we follow the Emperor, not you, Vader," she snapped.

"Actually I can," Vader retorted. He gestured to the three stormtroopers at his side. "Get those idiots out of my sight before I lose my temper," he ordered.

"Didn't he already lose his temper?" Calrissian whispered to Chewbacca who shrugged.

Vader glared at Calrissian as the three stormtroopers escorted Persas and Ava away from the street. "I do not appreciate you talking as though I am not here," he said coolly. "And I am still not happy with you, Calrissian, but I will be merciful. Leave now and I will not arrest you where you stand." He said 'arrest' though he knew that Calrissian knew that he meant a completely different word.

"We are not leaving without Luke," Calrissian said firmly and Chewbacca barked in agreement

"Will you two leave me alone? I don't know you," Luke cried his eyes filled with fear.

Vader knew he was going to have to have his medic look at Luke and see how bad this memory loss really was when they reached the Executor. "You heard him, Calrissian," he said.

"I am surprised you are being so merciful," Calrissian said coolly. "You are playing on Luke's memory loss, aren't you? You don't want him to know that you are really a cold-blooded heartless murderer!"

Luke's eyes widened with horror while Vader snarled in fury at Calrissian's audacity but he restrained his anger. He knew that if he acted out and either injured or killed Calrissian then he would only be proving the former Cloud City administrator correct and he certainly didn't want to lose Luke's trust. Vader needed Luke's trust if he was going to train Luke and take down his lying master.

"Get out of my sight, Calrissian," Vader snarled in fury. The three stormtroopers, who had just returned from escorting Ava and Persas away, pointed their blasters at Calrissian and the wookiee. Calrissian knew that he couldn't win against these odds and he scowled in anger.

"You are lucky Luke doesn't remember us, my Lord," he said, the last two words were sardonic and he turned around before stalking away with Chewbacca, growling angry curses at Vader, following him.

* * *

No one knew his true name; in truth, he didn't go by his true name and instead went by the nickname that was given to him by his former master. He knew that it didn't attract that much attention since he was technically supposed to be dead. He had changed much since he had faked his last death and he felt glad that he could finally get rid of the darkness that had once clung to his heart.

He now dedicated his time to the defeat of the Empire and the Emperor that rules it. In truth, he was honestly not even looking for revenge against his former master, he respected his former master very much and knew, without a doubt, that his former master was only following orders from Emperor Palpatine.

He was known simply as Starkiller, former apprentice and assassin to the dark lord Darth Vader and now full fledged rebel determined to bring down the Emperor and the dreaded Empire that Palpatine controls. Even though his master had betrayed him before, Starkiller knew, in his heart, that it was only because Palpatine had ordered him to.

However, Vader's feelings for the Emperor changed rapidly when the truth came out; his son, the child Vader admitted he thought he killed twenty-one years earlier, was alive. Vader normally didn't talk about his past life much but when he discovered Palpatine's treachery and found Starkiller attempting to spy on him, he revealed the truth and asked Starkiller for a favor.

This was after an incident on the Cloud City above Bespin that Vader absolutely refuses to speak about. Starkiller didn't know what happened at Bespin but he knew that whatever happened there, it had changed a part of Vader. There was something completely different about Vader that no one, but Starkiller, was able to find out. Starkiller has always been very tuned in with the Force for some reason, ever since he managed to escape death the second time, but he hadn't the slightest clue as to how this happened.

All he knew was that Vader had asked him for a favor, a favor that will help to overthrow the Emperor and Starkiller, determined to destroy the Empire, agreed readily. And now he was heading toward the one place where he could help overthrow the Empire, the planet Adari where the Rebel Alliance had made their camp.

The only reason he knew this was because he had contacted Princess Leia Organa and asked him for her help. Leia knew who he was, of course, as he had been the one to save her life the first time onboard the Death Star by sacrificing his life. That was his death the first time. His first death was quickly compromised when Vader brought him back to life with the use of a clone and sent him on a mission to rally the Rebel Alliance. Thus resulted in using Starkiller's family crest for the symbol of the Rebel Alliance.

While the Emperor believed that Vader had done this to root out the rebels and then have them all killed, Vader actually did it to destroy the Emperor and take the throne himself. Starkiller went along willingly with the plan and after he faked his death, to throw off Palpatine's suspicions, he began to secretly help the Rebel Alliance.

And then Vader approached him again and Starkiller readily agreed. This time, however, Palpatine did not know about Starkiller's return and Starkiller was determined to keep it that way.

Starkiller guided his starfighter into the hangar bay on the mountainous planet of Adari before slowly shutting down the main engines. As he had requested, Leia was meeting him with Mon Mothma at her side. Starkiller narrowed his brown eyes as he climbed out of the starfighter and walked over to join Leia, Mon Mothma and the other man that was with them.

"Galen Marek, I didn't think you were still alive," Leia said.

Starkiller shrugged. "Only one other person knows I'm still alive," he said deciding at the last minute to not mention Vader's name.

"Who is this person?" the young man asked.

"This is Galen Marek. He is the one that helped to create the Rebel Alliance that now exists," Mon Mothma replied. "It's his family crest that we use to symbolize the rebellion."

"Oh."

"Galen, this is Han Solo and you already know Mon Mothma," Leia said gesturing to the man and the woman that stood at her side.

Starkiller nodded. "Nice to meet you," he said to Han.

"What are you doing here?" Han asked curiously.

"To help you," Starkiller replied.

* * *

Han narrowed his eyes as he examined Starkiller; for some reason, he felt as though Starkiller wasn't telling them everything. He was keeping something a secret but the former smuggler couldn't seem to figure out what that secret was and he knew that it wasn't likely to be revealed by Starkiller himself.

He knew that he had to trust Starkiller because of the fact that Leia trusted him and Leia wasn't a fool. She wouldn't trust someone unless she knew for a fact that the person she trusts is legitimate and has proven trustworthy over time. That was one of the reasons why Leia didn't trust Han at first until after the Battle of Yavin when Han helped Luke destroy the first Death Star.

Speaking of Luke, Han found himself wondering how the boy was. He hoped that Lando would find the kid before the Empire does. He didn't want to know what would happen when Darth Vader caught up with the kid, especially after what happened with Luke on Bespin half a year earlier.

Shaking his head slightly to clear it, Han followed Leia as she and Mon Mothma, both of whom were talking animatedly with the newest rebel, led the way down the corridors of the rebel base that lay hidden deep within the mountains of Adari.

"If you've been back for so long then why is it that you took your time returning to the Alliance?" Mon Mothma asked when Han tuned back into the conversation that was occurring around him. He hadn't realized they came to a stop until he nearly ran into Leia who had stopped directly in front of him.

"I would but the Empire isn't to know that I am still alive," Starkiller replied. "We need to keep my reappearance on a down low if we are to keep fooling the Empire."

"So if no one knows you are alive then that means no one knows where we are," Leia mused.

Han narrowed his eyes. "This story sounds too good to be true," he muttered. "And in my experience, when a story sounds too good to be true than it probably isn't."

Starkiller glanced at Han, his brown eyes narrowed slightly as he examined the former smuggler. "You don't trust me," he said. "But your distrust his hidden by the worry you are feeling toward someone."

Han drew back, his eyes going wide with shock. How in the world did this man know this? The only person that I know that can sense my feelings has been Luke. Could this man be a Jedi? He wondered silently.

"How did you know that?" he asked out loud.

Starkiller smiled faintly. "I can sense it," he said calmly.

"Are ya a Jedi?"

"You can say that."

Han felt a strange suspicion crawl down his spine but he didn't say anything in reply to Starkiller's statement. He nodded once in reply before following the other rebels as they walked into the conference room. Ackbar, Madine and Rieekan were there and Rieekan narrowed his eyes as he examined Starkiller.

"Who might this be?" he asked.

"This is Galen Marek," Leia said.

Rieekan's eyes filled with surprise. "Welcome, Galen Marek, back to the Rebel Alliance," he greeted him.

"Thank you," Starkiller replied.

"Galen, this are General Rieekan, Admiral Ackbar and General Madine," Leia said gesturing to the three leaders of the rebellion respectively.

"Hello," Starkiller said lowering his head in greeting.

"Please, take a seat we have much to discuss," Mon Mothma said.

"Captain Solo, has there been any word from Calrissian or Skywalker?" Ackbar asked turning his bulbous eyes to the former smuggler as he sat down at the table beside Leia with Starkiller at his other side. Starkiller narrowed his eyes as the mention of the name Skywalker but he otherwise stayed silent.

"No, Admiral," Han said. "He said he would try to contact me when he gets Luke, I mean Commander Skywalker, but so far he hasn't contacted me."

"If Calrissian doesn't contact you within a few days then it'll be safe to assume that he and Commander Skywalker were captured by the Empire," Mon Mothma said.

"I won't give up on Lando that easily," Han said. "He knows how to get out of tough situations but I feel he will need more than a few days."

"I suppose that's the only thing we can do. Very well, we will give them a week," Ackbar said after a moment's thought.

"That is all I ask," said Han. He had to hope that Lando would be able to find and bring Luke back before it's too late.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 7**

**Darth: that's awesome**

**Blaze: I hope that you liked it**

**Anakin: (drinking Pepsi)**

**Palpypie: (steals Pepsi)**

**Anakin: (scowls, slices Palpypie in half, take back Pepsi and walks off)**

**Palpypie: ow!**

**Blaze: please review and I will post chapter 8 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon.**


	8. Eight

**Blaze: new chapter**

**Darth: that's awesome**

**Blaze: yup it is**

**Darth: so**

**Blaze: yeah**

**Darth: who's POV is this chapter?**

**Blaze: Emperor Palpatine's, Piett's and Luke's**

**Darth: ah that's cool**

**Blaze: yup. Oh and the point of views are the main characters of this story so here is chapter 8 and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

**Eight**

In the darkness of Coruscant, which seemed more like day in spite of the lack of sunlight because of the many neon and fluorescent lights that shone down upon the city, Emperor Palpatine sat on his throne and contemplated what has occurred in the last several weeks. Ever since Vader had failed to capture the Skywalker boy, Palpatine had been trying to find the boy as well as the Alliance using whatever resources available to him.

And yet he was getting no where.

Palpatine didn't know much of what happened on Bespin half a year ago though he was sure it had gone according to plan, aside from the fact that the boy Skywalker had escaped Cloud City and the _Executor_'s tractor beam when they were leaving the space above Bespin. He had heard this in Lord Vader's report soon after it had occurred.

He knew that he wasn't the only one that was looking for the boy Skywalker and that Vader had his own plans concerning the boy. It was natural for a Sith apprentice to begin making plans to take over after killing his master but Palpatine knew that Vader wasn't ready. The man that was once Anakin Skywalker was extremely powerful in the Force and the twist of fate on Mustafar had allowed him to maintain his skill and his agility.

Palpatine had known of what was going to happen on Mustafar do to a vision he had just before the Jedi Yoda had come to attack him in the Senate chamber and had failed miserably to defeat the old Sith Master. He also knew that Vader would not be able to defeat him by himself and that made him feel a bit better.

At least for a little while.

But now that young Skywalker was in the picture, Palpatine knew that so long as the Rebel Alliance had the boy, he had a serious enemy to consider. He also knew that it was likely that Vader wanted the boy to help him overthrow the Emperor. And that meant that Palpatine would have to come up with a plan to turn Luke Skywalker to the dark side of the Force and against his father.

If Skywalker were to kill his father and take his place at the Emperor's side then the Emperor's Empire would be solidified and they would be able to crush the rebellion and rule the galaxy with an iron fist. All the Emperor had to do was discover something that would turn the boy Skywalker to the dark side and that was the hard to decide. There were many factors that the Emperor could bring into play against the boy and against his apprentice but he didn't know which one would work first.

He supposed he would wait until Vader captured the boy Skywalker and watch and wait to see what the dark lord would do. If the dark lord attempted to turn Skywalker to the dark side and then bring him before the Emperor then the Emperor wouldn't need to turn him himself but if the dark lord didn't bring the boy to the Emperor then Palpatine knew he would have to alter his plans to incorporate that change.

All in all, Palpatine was preparing for every problem that would arise when Darth Vader finally caught up with Luke Skywalker. He smiled coolly as he gazed at the semi-dark sky above his head. _Everything is going according to plan right now and it will continue going as planned so long as I have anything to say about it,_ he thought coolly smirking cockily.

Deciding that it would be best to contact the _Executor_ and get an update on Lord Vader's pursuit of the boy Skywalker, Palpatine turned his gaze to his comm and typed in the proper frequency that would connect him to his apprentice's flagship. The comm beeped a few times before the holographic projection of Admiral Firmus Piett of the _Executor_, having taken over after Admiral Ozzel's untimely death just before the Battle of Hoth, appeared before the wrinkly old Emperor.

"Your Majesty," Piett greeted him sounding surprise as he saluted at the appearance of the Emperor.

"Inform Lord Vader that I wish to speak with him immediately," Palpatine ordered.

"Lord Vader isn't here at the moment, my Lord," Piett said.

"And why is that?"

"He spotted a freighter that matches the description of the freighter that escaped Bespin half a year ago and went down to the planet to discover who was flying the freighter and why they ignored our attempts to contact them the first time," Piett replied.

"What was the freighter known as?" Palpatine demanded.

Piett's holographic image flickered slightly. "It was a YT-1300 freighter known as the _Millennium Falcon_," he replied.

Palpatine pursed his lips in thought. He knew that this freighter was the same freighter that had allowed the Skywalker boy to destroy the Death Star over three years earlier above Yavin and he very much wanted to make the owner of the _Falcon_ pay for costing him his greatest space station.

He supposed since Vader was handling the Rebellion and the search for Skywalker, he may as well find something to occupy his mind while he waited for his apprentice to report. And finding out information that the captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ has on the Rebel Alliance would definitely help to make his day.

"Have you seen this freighter since it landed?"

"Yes, it just left and jumped into hyperspace after a small pause but we have been unable to determine where it is heading," Piett replied.

"Very well," Palpatine said coolly. "Tell Lord Vader to contact me when he returns to the _Executor_."

"Yes your Majesty."

Palpatine cut the transmission before narrowing his eyes as he thought about what to do next. Since he didn't have anything else to do while he was waiting for Vader to contact him, he decided to go forth with his plans to find the Rebel Alliance using his own means. And he knew the best way to get the information he needed would be to get the one person who was deep enough inside the Rebellion to discover secrets about it, a person he only recently learned about after the battle above Yavin. Not only that but he could capture Skywalker before Vader does if he had a close friend of Skywalker's in his hands.

And who better than the captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ that helped destroy the Death Star.

Captain Han Solo.

Palpatine smirked. And he knew just the person to contact to go after Solo and find him against all odds.

Still smiling, Palpatine reached again for his comm.

* * *

Admiral Piett sighed as the hologram of the Emperor disappeared and he rested a hand on his head. Ever since he came to work on the _Executor_ for Lord Vader, he found himself liking the dark lord of the Sith better than the Emperor. It was that feeling that made him more loyal to Darth Vader than to Emperor Palpatine.

And because of this, Piett knew that it was his duty to contact Vader and tell him of his discussion with the Emperor. Sighing, Piett reached for the comm but before he could do so, one of the sergeants walked over to join him.

"Admiral?" he called.

Piett glanced at him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Lord Vader has returned," said the sergeant.

"Very well." Piett nodded to the sergeant before walking off of the bridge and made his way down the corridor and headed toward the hangar bay. He saw the shuttle land and watched as the boarding ramp lowered and three stormtroopers walked down the ramp with a man, a woman and a little girl with them. Just behind the three troops came Darth Vader with an astromech droid and a confused looking young man that Piett realized instantly had to be the infamous destroyer of the Death Star, Luke Skywalker.

Piett walked over to join Vader immediately. "My Lord," he greeted the dark lord.

"Admiral Piett," Vader replied inclining his head briefly in reply. He turned his gaze to the stormtroopers. "Take those idiots to the detention center immediately but leave the girl."

"Yes sir!" the stormtroopers said saluting before they guided the man and woman away and the little five-year-old girl gazed around with huge eyes as if she couldn't believe where she was. Skywalker glanced at the girl before looking at Vader. "What are you going to do with the girl, Father?" he asked curiously.

Piett wasn't surprised at the term 'father' being used since he already knew that Skywalker was Vader's son, Vader had told him himself, but he was surprised at the casually way the boy spoke to the dark lord of the Sith.

"Nothing right now, Son," Vader said. "Actually, I am leaving her in your care for the time being since I have no time to watch over a five-year-old girl."

"All right, Father."

Piett hesitated at interrupting but, in all honesty, he would rather face Lord Vader's wrath than face the wrath of the Emperor for not giving Vader the Emperor's message. "My Lord?" he called softly.

Vader's cool eyes snapped to Piett. "What is it, Admiral Piett?" he demanded angrily.

Skywalker glanced sharply at Vader, a brief gleam of surprise in his eyes but before he could say anything, Piett replied to the dark lord's question.

"Emperor Palpatine contacted me and told me that he wishes to speak with you immediately," Piett replied.

Luke frowned. "Why would this Emperor person want to talk to you, Father?" he asked curiously.

Piett's eyes flashed with shock. "Emperor person?" he echoed.

Vader tossed a glare at Piett that immediately told the Admiral to be quiet before he looked back at his son. "It is all right, Son, it doesn't concern you," he replied. He looked at Piett before adding, "Admiral Piett, take my son, the droid and the girl to the Medbay immediately and have my medic do a complete examination on the boy, especially to see of any psychological trauma he may have experienced."

"Very well, my Lord," Piett said.

Skywalker hesitated, looking afraid as he gazed at Piett before he looked at his father. "Father…?" he began.

"Do not worry, Luke, Piett is my most trusted Admiral and he will do as I tell him," said Vader.

Skywalker hesitated before he nodded, took the little girl's hand and followed Piett as the Admiral turned around and led the way down the corridor and toward the Medbay, the little droid rolled after them, beeping in concern. Skywalker and the little girl had to hurry to keep up with the Admiral and Piett, noticing this, decided to slow his pace a bit.

They reached the Medbay soon and Vader's personal medic, a young woman known as Milena, walked into the open. "Hello Admiral Piett," she greeted him.

"Lord Vader wishes for you to check for any psychological trauma this boy may have sustained and to check the girl for any injuries," Piett said.

The medic nodded before glancing at Skywalker. "Well, don't just stand there, please come in, ah…" she broke off as if unsure of what to call the boy.

Skywalker was examining the medic with curiosity in his blue eyes. "Luke," he said in reply to the unspoken question.

"Ah yes, Luke and the little girl?"

"Her name's Sarai."

The medic nodded before she glanced at Piett. "I will inform Lord Vader personally of anything that shows up in my examinations of the two," she said.

Piett nodded. "Very well," he said before he turned around and walked away from the Medbay, making his way toward the bridge of the _Executor_ while thinking about how Skywalker didn't seem to know who the Emperor was. _I wonder why that is,_ he thought silently as he walked onward.

* * *

Luke told himself that he shouldn't panic. He didn't know this medic but that was to be expected since he's never been on this large ship so he figured he would be polite and answer any questions that the woman asked him. As he took a seat on the examination table with Sarai next to him, he wondered where his father was and why his father was speaking to the Emperor person.

"Luke, I am going to ask you a few questions to get an idea of what may be ailing you, all right?" the medic said.

Luke nodded. "Who are you?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, right, I should have introduced myself first. I am Milena, Lord Vader's personal medic," the woman said with a small smile before she glanced at Sarai. "Hi there little one," she greeted the girl.

Sarai grabbed Luke's arm self-consciously and held it tightly, her eyes round with awe and fear. After her parents had been escorted away and the wookiee and dark skinned man had left, Luke had told his father about Sarai and Vader, reluctantly Luke might add, agreed to go get the girl. Luke figured it was because, no matter who Vader was at this time, he wouldn't go as far as to abandon a five-year-old girl without anyone to watch over her. The fact that he insisted Luke look after the little girl only added to Luke's argument.

"Why am I here?" Sarai asked.

"Father said that I'm going to watch over you," Luke said.

"What's going to happen to mommy and daddy?"

Luke frowned. In all honesty, he didn't know what happened to Sarai's parents and what was going to happen to them. He decided to not scare the girl by telling her he didn't know so he merely shrugged. "Probably nothing," he said.

Sarai sighed. "I guess so," she said.

Milena was pulling out several items that she placed on the side table next to the examination table. "All right, Luke, it seems that you can remember your name, yes?"

Luke nodded.

"Do you know what your last name is?"

"Skywalker."

Surprise flickered briefly in the medic's eyes before she nodded once in reply. "How did you end up on the planet Tynna?" she asked.

Luke frowned before he shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "I remember a bright flash of light and then there was nothing before Artoo there," he nodded to the little blue astromech droid that was situated nearby, "woke me up."

"And what do you remember before ending up on Tynna?"

Luke frowned hesitating. "Ah, I remember the names, faces and a little bit of background information of two people and the face of a third person but other than that, everything is a large blur," he replied.

The medic was writing down on a datapad as she listened to Luke before she glanced up. "What is it that you remember about these two people?" she asked.

Luke hesitated again. "I remember that one of them saved my life a few times and that I, ah, am related to the second one but other than that, nothing," he said.

The medic nodded. "From what I can deduce, you are suffering from a form of retrograde amnesia but you are, however, able to remember very few events from before the traumatic event so that's why I know it's not full retrograde amnesia," she said. "I will need to do a scan to make sure it is this and see if there is anything that I can do for you."

Luke nodded.

"Just lie back and the scan will be very quick."

Luke nodded before lying back and Milena gently lifted Sarai before placing her on the ground and turning her attention to the young Jedi. While she did the scan, Luke found himself thinking about Vader, Han and everyone that he's met since he woke up on Tynna.

"It would seem that I was partially correct," Milena said. "You are suffering from partial retrograde amnesia and I am sure it is partial only because of the midichlorians within you."

"Midichlorians?"

"Lord Vader, I am sure, will explain it to you. It is those midichlorians that have allowed you to maintain anything that you may have learned from the Force and it seems to have allowed you to remember three people as well," said Milena.

Luke nodded once in reply before he gazed around. "Where's my father?" he asked curiously.

Milena's eyes flickered with an emotion that closely resembled shock. "He is speaking with someone right now but I am sure he will be back soon," she said.

Luke nodded once in reply to Milena's statement even as he wondered, for the second or third time that day, why his father was speaking to this Emperor person.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 8**

**Darth: what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Anakin: and who's POV is it?**

**Blaze: it is from Yoda's, Vader's and Han's POV**

**Luke: and Yoda's going to find out about Luke's amnesia through the return of a spirit, Vader's going to speak with Milena, and Han is going to question Lando who is returning to Adari**

**Blaze: yup**

**Darth: ah that's cool**

**Blaze: yeah so please review and I will post chapter 9 as soon as I possibly can but I doubt it will be anytime soon**


	9. Nine

**Blaze: here is the new chapter**

**Darth: that's awesome**

**Blaze: yup it is**

**Darth: how long is it likely to be?**

**Blaze: I don't know yet, probably five to eight pages**

**Darth: ah okay**

**Blaze: so here is chapter nine and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

**Nine**

Jedi Master Yoda was startled when the Force ghost of the late Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared before him in his little hut on the swamp planet of Dagobah. He examined the Force ghost with beady little eyes. "Hello Obi-Wan," he greeted the late Jedi Knight.

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan's specter in the Force said softly. "I came to inform you of an important matter that I just discovered."

"This what is?" asked Yoda curiously.

"Something occurred on Tynna with Luke," Obi-Wan said softly. "And it has caused him to lose a substantial amount of his memory."

Yoda narrowed his eyes. "Bad it is?" he asked.

"Yes. From what I could gather while observing him from a distance, he remembers nothing but his name, the face of one person, and bits and pieces of only two others. Unfortunately, one of the persons that he remembers more about is Anakin."

"Shocking this is not. His son, Luke is," Yoda reminded the Jedi. "Remembers who else does he?"

"He remembers Leia's face and he remembers Han Solo," said Obi-Wan. "But other than that, he remembers no one, not you, not me, not even Artoo."

"Odd this is. Caused this memory lose what did?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted softly. "His thoughts are still like an open datapad but he doesn't even know. Vader's medic says that it's partial retrograde amnesia and that usually only occurs after severe trauma to the head."

"I suggest try speaking to him you should," Yoda said.

"I don't know. He doesn't remember me at all, Master Yoda, so there's no possible way to figure out as to how he will react to hearing my voice in his mind or seeing me appear at his side."

"Speak to Vader can you?"

"Anakin doesn't want to speak with me," Obi-Wan said sadly. Yoda knew that he still felt the unbearable grief when he was forced to fight his former Padawan, the boy that had become like a brother to him, after Anakin betrayed the Jedi Order and helped to create the Empire that Palpatine ruled with an iron fist. Although he refused to admit it, Yoda knew that Obi-Wan still felt that Anakin was still good at heart. He didn't believe it only because he knew that once someone started down the dark path, it would forever dominate their destiny.

"Needs his father Luke does now," Yoda said softly.

"But Anakin could easily turn Luke against everything he used to cherish and believe in," Obi-Wan reminded the old Jedi Master. "Not to mention, Luke doesn't remember the Emperor and that means Anakin could raise Luke to be loyal to his master."

Yoda didn't miss the fact that Obi-Wan continued to refer to his long time friend as Anakin rather than Vader. "Return his memories may, Obi-Wan," he said. "Then learn the truth he will. Know this Vader may, not now but later, when speak to his medic he does."

"That is true," Obi-Wan agreed. "I don't think he could risk losing his son's trust by spinning fabricated tales in Luke's mind and have those tales be proven false when Luke regains his memories, if he does."

"Sometimes temporary, retrograde amnesia is."

"I do hope it is. I would hate to have Luke not remember me or anything else. I promised Padmé that Luke would be well looked after but it's not only that. I have already lost one Skywalker, a good friend and a brother to me, I don't think I could bear it if I lost another."

"Great young Skywalker's destiny is. A temporary setback this is but hinder young Skywalker's fate this will not. Much to be learned and experienced in this setback there is for young Skywalker. Perhaps help young Skywalker this will."

"And what about Anakin? I don't believe that this is Anakin's destiny, I know that he is the Chosen One, I believe that just as Qui-Gon did before me. Even after Mustafar, a part of me still believed it to be true and will continue to believe it to be true until the prophecy has been fulfilled."

"A strong belief you have, Obi-Wan, hmmm?" Yoda said. "But misguided it may be. Chose his path Skywalker has. Corrupted by the dark side he has been. Once you walk down the dark path, forever shall it dominate your destiny."

"I don't believe that," Obi-Wan murmured. "The years I spent with Anakin has changed my thoughts on that. No one's destiny is set in stone and no one is controlled by their fate. You make your own destiny and no one can make it for you."

"The Force not even?"

"Perhaps it is the will of the Force that you create your own destiny."

In all honesty, Yoda never really thought of that before. He figured the only reason Obi-Wan knew this was because he was apart of the Force now and that meant he could see things that those still among the living could not. Perhaps the Force revealed something to Obi-Wan that the Jedi wasn't allowed to reveal to anyone else, a change in the fate of the Skywalker family perhaps.

"Meditate on this, I will. Try and speak with Vader you shall, Obi-Wan. Help his son, Vader must."

"I doubt he'll listen to me but I'll try, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said before he disappeared and Yoda was left in the silence of his little hut.

* * *

Han watched as the _Millennium Falcon_ landed in the hangar bay of the rebels base on the planet Adari. He was standing beside Leia and Starkiller, both of whom were talking quietly with each other. A part of him still didn't trust Starkiller but he did understand that Starkiller was helping them, even if it wasn't obvious yet.

He found himself hoping the kid was all right and his anxiety grew when Lando and Chewbacca walked down from the boarding ramp without Luke. "Where's Luke?" he demanded.

Lando glanced at Chewbacca before looking back at his friend and his dark eyes grew puzzled when he saw Starkiller. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Answer my question first," Han snapped.

Starkiller's brown eyes narrowed. "He's upset," he murmured. "And a bit concerned over someone, most likely the one you called Luke."

"How did he know that? Only Luke was able to do that," Lando protested.

"He's a Jedi," Leia said. "Well at least that's what we think he is, he denies it though."

"I am not technically speaking a Jedi but I do know about the Force," Starkiller replied. The fact that he carried two lightsabers clipped to his belt and could feel what others were feeling suggested that he was telling the truth about knowing about the Force, at least from what Han saw when he observed ol' Ben and Luke.

"So where's Luke?" Leia asked getting back to the original matter at hand.

"He wouldn't come with us," Lando said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"We found him in the clutches of imperials who were planning on turning him in to Emperor Palpatine or Lord Vader in order to acquire the bounty on his head," Lando explained. "But Luke was panicky for some reason and then he ran. Chewbacca went after him while I had a standoff with the imperials."

Chewbacca barked out something and Lando glanced at him.

"He said to get on with it," Han supplied helpfully not understanding everything the wookiee was saying but getting the gist of the comment.

"Oh right, well we found him speaking with Vader," Lando said. "Vader then spoke to the imperials who wanted to give Luke to the Emperor and had them arrested for threatening Luke and defying him. He then told Chewie and I to leave but we told him point blank that we weren't leaving without Luke."

"And that's why you weren't able to bring him back? Because Vader got a hold of him and wouldn't let go?" Han asked.

Lando shook his head looking distressed. "No, the reason we weren't able to bring him back is because Luke told us to leave him alone. He told us that he didn't remember us and to stop bugging him. I think when he crash landed on Tynna, he hit his head and has amnesia."

"Oh no," Leia gasped her chocolate brown eyes going wide with shock.

"Vader'll definitely use that to his advantage," Han growled.

"Not necessarily, not all types of amnesia are permanent," Starkiller said. "It's possible that this Luke is only suffering from temporary amnesia and it'll clear up soon."

"I'm not sure. If it does clear up then it isn't likely to be anytime soon. He truly looked frightened and yet he seemed to find comfort being near Vader," Lando said. He didn't add that it was likely knew Vader was his father do to the strong resemblance between them but Han and Leia knew that's what he had been about to add had Starkiller not been there.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Han asked quietly.

Lando shook his head. "Hope Luke gets his memories back and somehow escapes Vader's clutches. I think that's the only thing we can do," he said softly.

Han sighed. He really didn't like leaving Luke in the hands of the dark lord of the Sith, and second in command of the Empire, but he knew that there wasn't another choice. If Luke truly didn't remember anything, except perhaps his father, then trying to rescue him would only cause him to panic and that was the last thing Han, who considered Luke to be his younger brother, wanted.

"We'd better tell High Command," Leia murmured looking sad.

"I guess we'd better," Lando agreed quietly. "I was starting to like the kid too."

Starkiller was watching the exchange with narrowed eyes although he didn't say anything but his eyes were calculating as he observed the conversation between the three companions. He stayed silent as he followed Lando, Leia and Han when the three of them, with Chewbacca behind them, finally made their way over to the corridor that would lead to the High Command's conference room.

* * *

Vader knew he had gained some time in telling his master that Luke had escaped onboard the _Millennium Falcon_ and he was currently chasing him but he didn't know as to how much time that was. And he still had to deal with the problem of Luke's memory loss. Will this memory loss jeopardize his ability to touch the Force? Why doesn't he remember the Emperor and yet remembers him? Was there any way to help Luke regain his memories? In all honesty, did Vader want Luke to regain his memories, especially of what happened little over half a year ago on Bespin?

_Why are you suddenly starting to care for the boy? _He scowled at himself

_Because he is your son,_ his conscience murmured quietly in reply and Vader muttered angrily under his breath as he walked down the corridors and headed toward the Medbay where he was sure his son was.

He walked into the room and Milena walked over to join him. Vader glanced at the medical bed and noticed Luke was fast asleep with the little girl Sarai gazing at him with sleepy eyes. "How are they?" he asked turning his gaze to his medic.

"Tired," Milena replied. "Little Sarai was in shock, no doubt, after what happened on Tynna and Skywalker is merely exhausted due to physically exerting himself."

"Did you see any psychological trauma in Skywalker?" Vader demanded.

"Yes, he is suffering from a form of retrograde amnesia," Milena replied. "The only reason that he has retained some of his memories, that I can see, is because of his high midichlorian count."

Vader nodded sharply. "Is there a chance that he'll regain his memories?" he asked.

"Yes," Milena said. "He will regain them gradually, and keep the new memories that he makes now, although there is no telling if he'll regain his earliest memories or his more recent ones first. It is likely that he'll gain his recent ones and it'll go back from there. That could also explain as to how he is able to remember you and two others, he may have meet them or learned something about them recently."

_Bespin,_ Vader thought. It was on Bespin that Luke had learned the truth of Vader being his father and once harboring the name of Anakin Skywalker. Luke remembered Bespin, although it sounded like it was extremely vague and therefore Vader doubted he remembered what else transpired on Cloud City half a year ago.

_But that may be the first memory he regains,_ Vader thought.

"He will recover fully though, correct?" he demanded of the medic.

"Yes," Milena replied. "It'll take time but he will. But until he regains his memories, he will be increasingly panicky and may seek comfort from those he knows, especially if he stays on the _Executor_ and is surrounded by people he doesn't know. It'll fall to you, Lord Vader, to make sure Skywalker is comfortable and help him when his memories start coming back."

_Me?_ Comforting_ someone?_ Vader thought disbelievingly. The last person he had comforted had been his beloved wife, Padmé and that had been over twenty years ago. Vader doubted he had it in him to actually comfort someone when he's been so long alone in the darkness of anger and hatred.

But Luke's Force presence was like a beacon of light, a radiance that blinded yet comforted the dark lord of the sith, a luminosity that thawed the heart that had been so long frozen by hatred.

Vader found he was rather confused as to what to feel about the boy that was his son. The part of him that was still Anakin Skywalker, the part he has been trying to destroy for years, was happily accepting the light that flooded at him from his son and yet the part of him that remained Darth Vader was viciously struggling to push the blinding light away. And yet Vader found that he couldn't, his struggles against the light that reached out to him, called to him, whispered to him, proved futile.

"I wish to speak with him alone?" Vader said curtly ice blue eyes glaring at the medic as if daring her to object.

"Of course, my Lord," Milena agreed calmly before she walked over to join Sarai. "Come along, little one, let's go."

"But I wanna stay with Luke," Sarai protested.

"Lord Vader wants to speak to Luke but you can come back later, okay? Are you hungry?"

Sarai was about to protest but Vader heard her stomach growl, staging a rebellion against what the little girl had been about to say.

"I'll take that as a yes," Milena said before she gently guided Sarai out of the Medbay and Vader walked to Luke's bedside before gazing down at him. Luke had gained much of Vader's looks, his messy slightly dark blonde hair, his brilliant blue eyes, seen earlier on Tynna, and many facial features. However, the rest, such as his nose, his height and his slenderness, was purely Padmé.

_Padmé._ Just thinking of his beautiful but late wife brought back horrible memories that Vader would rather leave where they belong, in the past. He firmly told himself not to think about her or his past as he waited for Luke to wake up.

Luke stirred before blinking open his eyes and gazing around, his eyes filling with panic until he remembered where he was. He turned his gaze to Vader. "Father?" he murmured a bit sleepily.

"Son," Vader replied calmly.

Luke sat up before rubbing his eyes. "I must have fallen asleep," he said. He gazed around. "Where's Sarai?"

"My medic took the girl to get something to eat," Vader replied. He paused before adding, "Are you hungry?"

"Not particularly, no," Luke admitted. "Whatever happened to Sarai's parents."

Vader growled angrily. "Those idiots are still in the detention center, son," he said. "Although they won't be staying there long." He left it at that; if he was to keep his son's trust in him then he couldn't reveal what he was going to do to those idiots once he had the chance. He also knew, however, that if Luke regains his memories then there was a chance that he'll hate Vader.

A part of Vader hated the thought of his son hating him and that was, once again, the part that was still his weaker former self, the part that was still Anakin Skywalker.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked curiously after he gazed through the small portholes of the Medbay at the stars that flashed by.

"That has not been decided yet," Vader replied. In truth, they were on their way to check up on a rumored rebel cell hiding out on the planet Bellassa but Vader really couldn't afford to tell Luke that.

"Oh okay," Luke said. "Can I get out of bed now?" he asked.

Vader nodded and Luke slowly got off of the bed before swaying slightly until he regained his footing, saving Vader from having to catch Luke if he fell. A beeping sounded and Vader glanced over his shoulder as Artoo rolled over to join them, having powered on earlier.

"He's fine, Artoo," Vader said calmly clearly recognizing the little blue astromech droid that had become one of his best friends and his constant companion, aside from Obi-Wan, during the Clone Wars.

"You understand him?" Luke gasped his eyes shooting wide with shock.

Vader snorted. "Of course I understand him, Son," he said.

"But how?"

"That's none of your concern."

Artoo beeped and whistled.

"Yes, I know Artoo, Milena told me about what happened to Luke."

Artoo beeped a few times before trilling and whistling as he rocked back and forth.

Vader frowned, understanding most of what Artoo was saying. "Pirates attacked him when he was above Tynna and when he crashed, he hit his head?"

Artoo beeped an affirmative.

"That still doesn't explain as to why the last thing I remember before waking up on Tynna was a bright flash of light," Luke muttered.

Vader decided to worry about that later. "Come, Son," he said. "We will get you situated in my quarters for the time being and go find the girl Sarai," he added as an afterthought when Luke looked about to protest. Looking relieved, Luke nodded before following Vader as he led the way out of the Medbay and Artoo rolled after them.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: that was chapter 9**

**Darth: I actually liked that chapter**

**Blaze: no duh**

**Darth: no need to be hurtful**

**Blaze: (laughs)**

**Severus: So what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Anakin: what are you doing here? You're not even in this story**

**Severus: yeah I know but Blaze invited her three top favorite characters to join her although Murtagh got lost**

**Blaze: (sighs) typical Murtagh. In answer to your question, Sev, Vader's going to be visited by an old friend, Luke will regain his first memory, and another character shall make an appearance**

**Darth: who's POV is it?**

**Blaze: Vader's, Luke's, and Boba Fett's**

**Darth: YAY! The Fett man is making an appearance**

**Blaze: more than an appearance, he's going to be one of the main characters**

**Darth: woohoo!**

**Blaze: (laughs) oops, long author's note. Oh well, please review and I will post chapter 10 as soon as I possibly can although I doubt it will be anytime soon and thank you to everyone who helped get me as many reviews as I have right now.**


	10. Ten

**Blaze: I decided to continue this story and I would like to thank the twelve people who reviewed the last chapter, Irene Sharda, Mara jade chase, ScarecrowMax, cowgiirl72799, moo, Nataly Skypot, laureas, NOWTHAT'SJUSTCHEATING, ILDV, Rachie81, VFSNAKE and Redeemed Spirit of Fire and sorry it's been over a year since I last updated. I promise I won't stay away for that long on this story.**

**Darth: gees, it's been (does math on calculator) one year, one month and seventeen days since you last updated**

**Blaze: (dryly) thanks for that dad**

**Anakin: well, it has been a long time and, Darth, you actually needed a calculator to do that? I could do that in my head**

**Obi-Wan: as can I**

**Vader: as can I (ignites lightsaber and glares at Obi-Wan)**

**Obi-Wan: (pushes Palpypie at Vader and takes off running)**

**Vader: (slices Palpypie in half and chases after Obi-Wan)**

**Blaze: (chuckles) finally, here is chapter ten and reviews, as always, are much appreciated and if I can get between seven to twelve reviews then I would be immensely grateful**

**Ten**

Boba Fett guided the starship, _Slave I_, through the atmosphere of the planet Nal Hutta before angling it toward the landing bay that lay on the outskirts of the main city where he was to meet with the hutt he had just completed a job for. The bounty he was to deliver to Gardulla the Hutt was secured in the cargo hold of the ship and Boba knew that it would be in his best interest to keep it there until he got his money. He was not going to risk the chance of getting stabbed in the back; hutts were not to be trusted.

Once he was above the landing pad outside Bilbousa, the capital of Nal Hutta, he powered down the main engines and lowered the boarding ramp. He walked out of the ship before gazing around at the barren, polluted, marshy world that was the homeworld of the hutt clans. On the landing pad where two Twi'leks and a Rodian; all of them were carrying blasters strapped to their sides or held in their hands.

"Her High Exaltedness, Madame Gardulla, was expecting you yesterday, bounty hunter," the Rodian said in a highly accented basic as he walked forward.

"It took a bit longer to find it," Boba replied, "but I have it. Now then, I would prefer to be paid up front."

"Her High Exaltedness insists that we make sure you do have the cargo we requested before paying you."

Boba remained calm; the Mandalorian helmet over his head easily hid his expression from the eyes of the two Twi'leks and the Rodian. In truth, he hated being delayed. "Fine," he said, "but I want to see the money first."

"That can be arranged," the Rodian said before he delivered an order to the male Twi'lek at his side and he nodded before turning around and walking back to the speeder that was parked at the edge of the pad.

Boba could be patient; the recent job had been a simple kidnapping. All he had to do was deliver the precious cargo to Gardulla the Hutt and leave with his money. He had not harmed anyone in the kidnapping, the fact that there were hardly any people in the vicinity at the time, and that was because he had no desire to hurt individuals when they did nothing wrong. In truth, when he had to kill people, he would kill them as swiftly and cleanly as possible. Luckily, he didn't have to do such a thing on his most recent mission.

He didn't normally take kidnapping jobs but there were times when he would take them so long as he was not ordered to kill the person. Besides, it paid good money and they seemed harmless enough. However, sometimes, he would get jobs where that ends up happening but he strived to prevent that at all times

The Twi'lek returned with a silver case in his hands and he stepped in front of Boba before showing him the credits in it. Boba mentally counted the amount of credits in the case before he nodded, turned around and disappeared back into his ship. After retrieving the scowling Rodian from the cargo hold, the two Twi'leks grabbed the Rodian's arms and the Rodian handed Boba the credits.

"Her High Exaltedness will remember you if she ever needs help," said the Rodian before he turned around and walked away. Boba watched him go, making sure to wait until the three were out of sight, before he turned and made his way back into his ship. He dropped the case of credits in one of the compartments within his ship before he slipped into the cockpit and started the main engines...

...to find an incoming call waiting for him.

Boba pursed his lips together as he lifted the ship off the ground and flew through the atmosphere of the planet. Normally, people didn't contact him directly, few people knew how, and when they did contact him directly it was because it was an important mission that they wanted him for. The last time someone had contacted him directly had been Lord Darth Vader half a year ago when he was asked to join the dark lord on the _Executor_ to try and find the _Millennium Falcon_.

However, Boba was unsure if it was Vader who was contacting him; Boba respected Vader because Vader kept his word; when Han Solo escaped the dark lord on Cloud City, Vader had compensated Boba for the loss giving him more than what Jabba would have paid him for Solo's capture. Boba had come to learn that if Vader made a promise then he would keep it one way or another.

However, Boba couldn't be sure it was Vader. He tapped the keys of the console to determine where the caller was calling from and, discovered, it was from Imperial Center. _Not Vader then,_ Boba thought; there was only one person who knew how to contact Boba directly who lived in Imperial Center.

Emperor Palpatine.

Boba did not like or respect the Emperor; Palpatine had been the one that was behind the war that cost him his father's life. Not to mention, he was not like Vader; there was no way of knowing if he would keep a promise once he gave it. However, Boba also knew that it would not be wise to ignore an incoming transmission from the Emperor.

He keyed on the com. "Fett here," he said into it.

"_Ah, Boba Fett. So good of you to answer,_" Emperor Palpatine's voice crackled over the com.

"To what do I owe the honor, your Majesty?" asked Boba keeping his voice neutral.

"_I was hoping you would be willing to do something for me,_" Palpatine replied.

"Who's the target?"

"_Someone you know, I do believe. I want you to find and capture the captain of the _Millennium Falcon_, Captain Han Solo and bring him to me alive,_" Palpatine replied.

Boba thought about the last time he had attempted to capture Solo, then for Jabba the Hutt, and how he had failed. Perhaps, he would be able to succeed this time around. "If the price is right," was all he said in response; Jabba's bounty on Solo's head and what Vader gave him to compensate him for losing Solo made Boba willing to accept a price within that range, if not a little higher.

"_I_ _will pay you double of what Lord Vader paid you six months ago_," Palpatine replied.

_Tempting, _Boba thought. "Where shall I bring him once I have him, your Majesty?" he asked.

"Contact me once you have him and I shall tell you," the Emperor relied before he cut the transmission and Boba punched in the coordinates for Bespin, he decided to pick up the search there, and _Slave I_ leapt into hyperspace.

* * *

_"Don't make me destroy you. Luke, you do not yet realize your importance. Join me and I shall complete your training."_

_ "I will never join you," Luke screamed clutching his injury? It took Luke a moment to realize he was missing his right hand. He was also currently on a walkway jutting out over a seemingly endless abyss below his feet._

_ "If you only knew the power of the dark side," the voice said and Luke immediately recognized it as his father's. "Obi-Wan never told you the truth about your father."_

_ "He told me enough. He told me you killed him!" Luke shouted. Who was this Obi-Wan? Luke wondered silently even as he uttered the words out loud._

_ "No, I am your father," Vader replied._

_ Luke knew this, which was why he was confused when he cried out, "No, that's impossible!"_

_ "Search your feelings. You know this to be true."_

_ "NO!" Luke cried._

_ "Come with me. We can bring peace to the galaxy. We can rule the galaxy together as father and son."_

_ Luke stared at his father's shadowed form before he glanced at the endless abyss beneath his feet. It was in the instant he let go and fell into the bottomless abyss that Luke realized it was not a normal dream._

_ It was a memory._

Luke sat up gasping before gazing around until he remembered what had happened recently. The bright flash of light…Tynna…little Sarai…his father. All of it came back into his mind as he swung his feet off the bed he had been given by his father the day before. He glanced at his right hand almost self-consciously before flexing it. It wasn't gone, as in his memory, so he assumed that he had gotten it replaced. However, he was unsure as to how much time had passed by since that memory occurred.

Luke stood up before gazing around; he searched for his lightsaber as well as Artoo, who had insisted on staying in the room with Luke when Vader had given it to him. Thinking of Vader, Luke glanced again at his right hand; was Vader the one that chopped it off? It was likely since Luke had only seen the two of them in his dream, uh memory, and the wound looked new.

_But why would he do this? No, wait, wasn't there something about the title _Darth?_ What did that title mean?_ Luke knew his father's name had changed from Anakin Skywalker to Darth Vader but he was unsure how and he wondered if the title _Darth_ had anything to do with it.

He wondered if he could ask his father what that title meant but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to leave his room to seek his father out. However, as if just thinking about him called him up, the door to the room slide open and Vader stepped into it. The hood of his cloak was up shadowing his facial features but Luke could see his cold yellow-blue eyes staring out from beneath the hood.

"You're awake," he said.

Luke sat back down on the bed before rubbing his head. "I had a nightmare last night," he admitted before he glanced at his right hand again. "I think it might have been a memory, father."

Vader remained silent. "What was it?" he asked finally.

Luke closed his eyes before reciting the nightmare; whispering every word uttered, describing every event that occurred. When he reached the end, he opened his eyes to find his father standing still in front of him. For a long moment, only silence existed between them before Vader turned his gaze to the viewport and looked out at the stars that glittered on the black canvas outside.

"When did that occur, father?" Luke asked.

Vader remained still. "Six months ago," he said.

"Where?"

"Bespin, more specifically Cloud City."

Luke's brow furrowed. "Why would I regain a memory from six months ago but not the memory of why I crashed?" he asked.

Vader glanced back at him. "Milena informed me that head injuries are complicated. No one knows everything because of how complex the human brain is," he replied. "She did say that it was likely you would regain your more recent memories first because you remember me. It seems that your mind subconsciously remembered what occurred six months ago and lost everything else."

Luke glanced at his hand again. "Did you cut off my hand, father?" he asked looking up at his father.

"Unfortunately, yes," Vader said; his voice was cold but Luke noticed a twinge of regret in it. However, it was hidden by the layer of icy coldness that Luke couldn't be sure if he actually heard it or not. He could sense through the Force that his father was telling the truth though.

"Why?"

Artoo, who had powered up just before Vader entered the room, beeped a question as he rolled forward. Vader glanced at the little astromech droid. "No, Artoo, I did not do it on purpose. It was most certainly not my intention to take my son's hand," Vader snapped.

Artoo beeped once in reply.

Luke gazed around. "Where's Sarai?" he asked turning to look at his father.

"In the next room," replied Vader.

"Can I see her?"

Vader nodded curtly before turning around and walking out of the room. Artoo beeped a question at Luke as he stood up and grabbed his lightsaber before clipping it to his belt. "I'm just going to see Sarai, Artoo," he said; he still couldn't remember the little blue astromech droid but he did like him.

Artoo beeped before rolling after Luke as he entered the other room and gazed around for the small five-year-old Force sensitive he had met on Tynna. He spotted the light-brown haired little girl waking up and sitting up on the couch nearby rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Luke walked over to the girl's side before sitting down beside her.

"Good morning, Sarai," he greeted the girl.

Sarai yawned. "Mornin'," she replied before she blinked and glanced up at Luke. "I'm hungry."

"A serving droid will bring you both something to eat soon," said Vader. "I want both of you remain here for the time being though." He walked over to the door leading into the chamber and Luke glanced at him.

"Where are you going, father?" he asked.

"That is none of your concern." Without another word, Vader left the chamber.

* * *

Vader entered his private chambers after leaving his son and the little girl Sarai alone in their room to find himself gazing at a very unwelcome guest. The Force ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi was floating in the center of the room.

Vader took a step back, shock and anger glowing on his face. "I killed you," he snarled.

"Yes you did," replied Obi-Wan calmly. "But I did warn you that I would become more powerful should you strike me down. As usual, you didn't listen to me."

"What do you want, Kenobi?" Vader snapped walking past Obi-Wan and deeper into his meditation chambers. Obi-Wan floated after him although he did keep his distance.

"I know what happened to Luke," Obi-Wan said.

Vader glared at his former master. "Don't talk about Luke, Kenobi. It's your fault that he's in this predicament."

"How is it my fault?"

"If you hadn't kept him from me, I doubt this would have happened!"

"I did not keep him from you, Anakin..."

"My name is _Vader!_"

Obi-Wan ignored the interruption as he went on, "...I kept him from Palpatine. I knew he would be in danger should the Emperor get his hands on him when the Emperor discovered the connection between the two of you."

"As a result, he lost his memory," Vader growled.

"He will regain his memories, Anakin."

Vader glared at his master. "There is no need to restate something I already know, Kenobi. If that's all you wanted then get out of here!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin," he said softly, "Luke's going to need you more than ever now. He will regain all of his memories but, until then, he will be increasingly panicky against anyone and everyone he doesn't know. I believe it was the will of the Force that he was allowed to keep his memory of you."

Vader folded his arms across his chest glaring furiously at Obi-Wan. "I know this already, Kenobi," he snapped. "And I most certainly don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan began.

"Leave me alone, Kenobi!" Vader snarled. "And stop calling me _Anakin!_"

Obi-Wan continued to gaze at Vader sadly. "You'll always be my brother, Anakin," he said softly. "And I meant what I said that night on Mustafar. I loved you then, Anakin, and, now that I am one with the Force, I have come to realize that I never stopped loving you."

Vader snarled at his former master but Obi-Wan merely gazed at him sadly and then he disappeared leaving Vader alone in the silence of his meditation chamber. Vader closed his eyes before slamming his fist into the bulkhead of his meditation chamber feeling the durasteel dent slightly. He was furious that his former master had the audacity to show his face after betraying him on Mustafar, hiding his children from him and then lying to Luke about him.

Vader closed his eyes as Obi-Wan's words echoed in the vaults of his mind. Obi-Wan had told him that he still loved him and that he was still his brother. _Blast it, Kenobi,_ Vader snarled silently even as his conscience murmured, _you still love Obi-Wan like a brother too, _in the back of his mind.

_I do not. I am a Sith Lord. I do not feel love. And I most certainly love Obi-Wan like a brother after he betrayed me, _Vader snarled back to his conscience.

"My lord?"

"What?" Vader snarled whirling around to glare furiously at Admiral Piett who, wisely, took a step back out of striking zone.

"My lord, we've received a report from Galidraan," replied Piett. "The planetary governor has contacted us; apparently, he has discovered a rebel cell hiding out on the planet, placed there by his predecessor who met an untimely end three months ago."

Vader pursed his lips together in thought. "Is there any part of the fleet closer to Galidraan?" he asked.

Piett narrowed his eyes in thought. "I can check, my lord," he said.

"Do that and if there is a part of the fleet closer to the planet then send them to take care of it and continue on course to Bellassa," Vader ordered.

"Yes my lord. And if we are the closest to Galidraan?"

"Inform me and set course for Galidraan."

"Yes my lord." Piett saluted before he turned around and walked out of the chamber and Vader was left alone.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: and that was the long awaited chapter ten**

**Darth: it's about time**

**Harry: (cruising around on motorcycle) yeah it was**

**Severus: you're going to crash…**

**Harry: (crashes motorcycle)**

**Severus: … that motorcycle**

**Murtagh: (pops up out of nowhere) finally!**

**Blaze: where have you been?**

**Murtagh: Sahara desert**

**Blaze: for more than a year**

**Murtagh: (flushes) er, I sorta got lost in the Amazon rain forest, Death Valley, England, Italy, at the Great Wall of China and then in the Sahara**

**Blaze: (sighs and rolls eyes) please review and I will post chapter eleven soon, this time I promise you it won't be more than a year. I hope it'll be this weekend.**


	11. Eleven

**Blaze: new chapter and I would like to thank paigethevampire11, laureas, Darth Feanor, VFSNAKE, I heart Star Trek, Beautiful pirate and Master Essos Antos for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are great.**

**Darth: that's cool**

**Blaze: yup it is. We'll finally go to the rebels point of view**

**Darth: yay!**

**Blaze: (laughs) here is chapter eleven and reviews, again as always, are much appreciated**

**Eleven**

Han guided the _Millennium Falcon_ out of hyperspace before angling it toward the planet of Galidraan floating in front of them. He keyed in the transmission to the Y Wing his friend Lando was flying nearby. "Lando, you there?" he called.

"I'm here, Han," Lando replied. "Come on, we don't have much time before the Empire arrives. Let's see if we can get the last of the rebels off the planet."

"Out of curiosity, Lando, how did High Command drag you into this?"

"Same way they did you. The 'you're a part of the rebellion now so you need to help' thing," Lando replied.

Han snorted. "Never thought the day would come when I would be considered a member of the Rebel Alliance," he said.

"Hey, we're in the same ship there, Han. Look, there goes the most recent transport. It just jumped into hyperspace. We just have to clean up whoever's left behind."

"I really hope this isn't going to be like Teardrop," Han muttered remembering the near-miss he and Luke had when they were transporting the remaining rebels off Teardrop just as the Empire arrived.

Thinking about Luke, Han found himself wondering if his friend was all right. The boy was in the clutches of Darth Vader after all; Vader may be Luke's father, which was something Han was still trying to wrap his mind around, but he was also the second in command of the Empire.

"Get your head into the game, Solo," Starkiller's voice broke through Han's thoughts and Han shook his head before glancing through the viewports of the cockpit within the _Falcon_ at the Y Wing flying off his portside. Starkiller, being the one who helped form the Rebel Alliance, had been asked by High Command to accompany Han and Lando on the mission to evacuate the rebel cell on Galidraan. He and Lando were basically escorts to keep the fighters off Han, if the Empire arrived before they left, long enough for him to make the jump to lightspeed. However, it was Starkiller who was to speak with the rebel leader and determine the location of the rebel cell before the evacuation began.

Han ignored Starkiller's words as he guided the ship to just above the planet when his console blinked. He glanced at Chewbacca who was occupying the co-pilot's seat. "Looks like Galidraan Space Control is contacting us, Chewie," he said matter-of-factly before he activated the com.

"YT-1300 Freighter, state your intentions and remain at altitude," the authoritative voice demanded over the com. As part of the plan, Lando and Starkiller were to land on the planet at different places and rejoin with Han and Chewbacca near the tapcafe where they were to meet the leader of the rebel cell on Galidraan. As it was, Lando and Starkiller obviously managed to make it into the atmosphere and so now Han just had to get past.

"We are merely visiting family," Han lied remembering the story he had cooked up throughout the entire journey to Galidraan.

"Please hold." There was a long moment of silence before the voice came back on. "Very well, you are cleared for landing on docking bay 34." The com went dead and Han glanced at Chewbacca worriedly.

"Well, one thing's for sure. The governor hasn't thought to lockdown the planet yet," he said.

Chewbacca growled and Han sighed before nodding. "I know, Chewie. If it's too good to be true then it probably isn't. Let's just get the rebels out of here before the Empire arrives," he said.

Chewbacca barked in agreement. Han turned his gaze to the planet before guiding the freighter toward docking bay 34, which was at the base of one of the snow-capped mountains where the capital city was located. Once he landed the ship, he powered down the main engine before standing up and looking at Chewbacca.

"Ready, Chewie?" he asked.

Chewbacca growled in agreement before the two of them made their way out of the _Falcon_. The spaceport was crowded and Han narrowed his eyes before turning to look at Chewbacca. "Let's lose ourselves in the crowd," he whispered to Chewbacca who growled in agreement and the two of them slipped into the crowd. He could only hope that Chewbacca's presence wouldn't attract unwanted attention.

* * *

Starkiller slipped through the shadows of the capital city of Galidraan toward the tapcafe where he, Calrissian and Solo were to meet the leader of the rebel cell on Galidraan. The Empire was close behind but Starkiller knew that if he could get his hands on a comlink then he may be able to dissuade the Empire from coming but that would only occur _if_ his former master was the one that was going to lead the attack. After all, he was supposed to be helping the Rebel Alliance in order to keep his cover and help the Alliance and his former master take the Emperor down.

He pulled himself from his thoughts before slipping around a group of talking Twi'leks and ducked into an alley when a couple of stormtroopers marched past. _The governor is stupid to not have locked the planet down once he learned of the rebel cell's presence,_ Starkiller thought with a shake of his head. And yet the Emperor wonders why the rebellion may stand a chance at winning the war.

Starkiller shook his head and peered around the corner. When he didn't see the stormtroopers around, he slowly made his way across the street and slipped into the tapcafe. He bought a small drink before moving to sit at a table near the window at the corner of the café. He sat down before gazing through the window just as the door slide open and Solo and Chewbacca walked on before going straight to the bar.

Starkiller sipped at his drink as Calrissian entered the tapcafe and took a seat at the bar a few seats away from Solo and Chewbacca so as to not draw attention to himself. Starkiller stretched out with the Force but he couldn't sense any danger around him. He took another drink as the door to the café opened again and a middle-aged man walked into it before gazing around. His eyes landed on Starkiller and he made his way across the floor to the table.

Starkiller observed the man with his eyes as well as the Force, the same way Vader had taught him, and, when he determined the man wasn't a danger, he inclined his head in greeting. The man was the rebel leader, Starkiller could sense that much in the man's chaotic thoughts, and he was filled with worry and fear. Considering he knew the Empire was coming, Starkiller could understand.

The man took a seat before glancing at the droid who had come to the table. "Corellian ale," he ordered.

"Yes sir," the droid said before rolling away and it returned a moment later with the drink in its hands. It placed it on the table in front of the rebel who sniffed it before taking a small drink.

_Paranoid,_ Starkiller thought placing his drink on the table. "Hello, it is a lovely afternoon, isn't it?" he said. "A perfect day for hiking, wouldn't you agree?" There it was; the code word that High Command had come up with to inform the rebel leader that they had reached a contact within the Alliance. It suited the planet because of the many mountains on the surface of the planet.

"And who do I have the honor of addressing?' the rebel asked sipping at his drinking and relaxing slightly.

"Call me Starkiller," Starkiller replied calmly. "I hear there's been a bit of trouble here for you."

"You could say that," the rebel said flicking his eyes around a few times as if expecting someone to listen in on the conversation.

"Don't worry, no one is listening in," Starkiller assured the rebel leader. "We've come to help."

The rebel sighed. "I apologize," he said. "What with the Empire coming by, I've been a bit paranoid for a while since the last governor was killed."

"That's why we're here," Starkiller said taking another drink. "However, we don't have much time."

The rebel sighed before finishing his drink. "All right and tell your friends to join us," he said with a nod at Calrissian and Solo.

Starkiller sighed. He had a feeling the rebel would have figured Solo, the wookiee and Calrissian were with him. "They will when we leave," he replied calmly.

He stiffened when a sense of danger came to him and he lifted his gaze before closing his eyes and stretching out with the Force. He immediately sensed the presence of stormtroopers and he swore under his breath; the Empire had arrived sooner than Starkiller had been expecting.

"Blast it, we need to go now. The Empire's here," he said eyes snapping open before he stood up.

"What? This soon?' The rebel leader asked confused.

"Unfortunately so," replied Starkiller. "Come, we need to go now." He unhooked the lightsabers from his belt before dashing out of the tapcafe with the rebel leader just behind him. Solo, Calrissian and Chewbacca, as discreetly as possible, joined them.

"Solo," Starkiller murmured to Solo. "Get back to the _Millennium Falcon_. I'll transmit the coordinates when we reach the place."

Solo hesitated before he nodded and he, Chewbacca and Calrissian took began walking in the opposite direction. Starkiller looked at the rebel leader before leading the way toward the edge of the city. "Take the lead," he ordered when he sensed stormtroopers nearby.

The rebel leader nodded slowly before jogging down the street and Starkiller made his way after him. The two of them moved swiftly down the street while Starkiller kept his eyes and his senses stretched outward in an attempt to detect the location of the stormtroopers.

"Stop, turn down here," he ordered gesturing to the alley they had just come upon. "Wait here for a minute."

The rebel leader glanced at him, opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it and nodded before ducking into the alley. Starkiller stepped into the alley as well before closing his eyes and stretching out with the Force. He caught the sense of the stormtroopers almost as soon as they were on top of them before gently urging them with a simple, silent Jedi mind trick to look in the hotel across the street. The stormtroopers glanced at each other.

"Perhaps the rebel leader is in there, Commander," one trooper said pointing to the hotel that Starkiller had put in his mind.

"All right," replied the other stormtrooper before the two of them walked across the street and slipped into the hotel. Starkiller waited until the door closed behind them before he gestured for the rebel leader to leave the alley and followed him.

The rebel leader looked at him but said nothing as he walked quickly to the edge of the city. Starkiller walked quickly after him into another alley, down a street parallel to the one they just left and past the city limits. Not pausing, the rebel leader led them into the foothills of the mountain next to which the capital of Galidraan lay.

"We're almost there," the rebel leader said over his shoulder.

Starkiller nodded.

It took them about ten minutes to reach the location of the rebel cell, hidden in a series of caverns deep within the mountains to where the _Millennium Falcon_ could only get as close to the rebel cell as the foothills that lay about half a kilometer from it. Starkiller grimaced; he didn't like the odds of attempting to get the rest of the rebels off the planet with Imperials less than half a kilometer away.

His comlink beeped and Starkiller picked it up before pressing the receive button. "Starkiller here," he said into it.

"Hey, Starkiller, have you reached the cell? 'Cause we've got a bit of a problem," Solo's voice sounded.

Starkiller did not like the sound of that. "What sort of problem?" he asked.

"Lando's in orbit and he said that an Imperial Star Destroyer just leapt into the system. They ain't here yet though; they're still about a quarter of a parsec away but that's a bit too close."

"Agreed," Starkiller replied. "We'll be out before they reach the planet." He did his best to muster up enough confidence in those words; he wasn't exactly pessimistic but he wasn't optimistic as well. And he knew that the Imperial fleet being as close as they were did not bode well for the remaining rebels attempting to escape Galidraan. He would have to move quickly if he stood a chance of getting the rebels off the planet and avoid being caught by the Empire all at the same time.

"I'm sending you the coordinates now, Solo," he added. "You'll have to land in the foothills though since the cell is hidden pretty deep in the mountains."

"Just hurry up, Starkiller," Solo replied impatiently. "Chewie and I'll be there. Solo out."

Starkiller put his comlink away. "We'd better hurry," he said to the rebel leader who nodded once in reply.

* * *

Chewbacca growled as the rebel leader and his rebels entered the ship. He was helping Han put the rest of the equipment the rebels had brought with them, eerily reminding him of Teardrop, while Starkiller helped get the rebels situated. The comlink on the console beeped at that moment and Chewbacca walked back into the cockpit before activating the comm and growling out a question.

"_Have you gotten everyone out, Chewie?_" Lando's voice sounded.

Chewbacca glanced over his shoulder before barking out a question to Han. Han stepped into the cockpit. "We've got everyone all settled. Starkiller's heading back to his ship. What's the news, Lando?" he asked.

"_The Star Destroyer just arrived. I'm hiding in the shadow of the moon but it doesn't look like the _Executor_,_" Lando said.

"So Vader ain't the one trying to find the rebels this time? Ain't that a bit odd? It used to always be Vader's job to hunt down the rebels," Han admitted.

"_Yeah but maybe it has something to do with Luke being with him,_" said Lando. "_I don't know. All I know is that Vader ain't here._"

"Well, I suppose that's a bit better," said Han. "We're getting ready to leave now."

"_All right, be careful, Han,_" Lando said.

"Hey, it's me."

Chewbacca shook his furry head before growling in response before he sat down in the co-pilot's seat and Han dropped into the pilot's seat before starting up the main engines and lifting the boarding ramp. The ship lifted into the air before flying toward the atmosphere; through the cockpit viewport, Han could see Starkiller's starfighter rising up from the outskirts of the capital city. It followed Han as he guided the _Millennium Falcon_ through the atmosphere.

When he spotted the Imperial Star Destroyer and the convoy of TIE fighters that immediately flew out to meet him, he swerved hard to starboard before answering his com as it beeped. "Solo," he said.

"_We'll cover you, Solo. Get out of here. Try to put a few random jumps in between here and our destination,_" Starkiller said.

"I know what to do, Starkiller," Han retorted angling upwards to avoid a series of blasterfire from a nearby TIE fighter before Lando ducked beneath the _Falcon_ and sent a series of plasma bolts into the starfighter. He then straightened out before punching in the coordinates for a random system in the Outer Rim and pulled the hyperspace lever and the freighter leapt into hyperspace.

Chewbacca growled with relief before glancing at Han and barking out a question. Han shrugged before saying, "I'm just heading to Osarian and I'm gonna go to the asteroid field that was once Alderaan before jumping back to the base."

Chewbacca barked in agreement with Han's plan before he turned his gaze to the hyperspace lanes that flashed past them.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: no Luke/Vader in this chapter. Next chapter definitely**

**Darth: it was a short chapter**

**Blaze: yeah I know. I'll try to make the next chapter at least six pages long**

**Darth: good luck with that**

**Blaze: (dryly) thanks please review and I will post chapter twelve as soon as I possibly can although I doubt it'll be anytime soon**


End file.
